Lo que el fanatico pide
by Gushu
Summary: Fic que fue retirado y ahora vuelve editado para no romper las reglas, un irracional final diferente para su serie preferida, aviso, si no viste la serie entera no leas esto. Fic apoyado por la asocision Barras de Pescado.
1. 1 Un inicio sin trama ni sentido

**Hola, muchos no lo sabrán, pero este fic ya había sido publicado anteriormente, el tema es que como estaba en Script, me lo terminaron sacando, y prometí editarlo y volverlo a subir, principalmente para los chicos que ya lo leían de antes (que masoquistas), lamentablemente tendré que sacar cosas que rompen las reglas un poco, y cambiar nombres que recuerden a personas reales.**

**Este capítulo que van a leer ahora no es algo muy en serio, es un fic colgado que hice una vez, y que como tuvo éxito lo seguí, solo que poniéndome más las pilas y haciéndolo más entretenido, aunque al editarlo podría haberlo hecho con mas onda, no quise cambiar demasiado el original, antes este "capitulo" y los siguientes estaban separados, pero decidí ponerlos juntos ahora, cualquier interesado en leer el material original sin editar, con notas de autor, insultos a personas reales y otras cosas que rompen las reglas de aquí, comuníquense conmigo o con ****pankeckes****, que me dijo que tiene algunos, y como siempre, disclaimer de que no tengo la propiedad de los personajes de Total Drama Island, cuando sea millonario los tendré.**

**Ah, esto pasa antes del capítulo que eliminan a Leshawna en el original.**

"Bien", habla Chris con una sonrisa parado en el muelle de la vergüenza, "archí fanáticos de Isla del Drama, como todos los que disfrutan de este programa han mandado miles de cartas", su expresión cambia a enojo por unos segundos, "sin que siquiera les dijéramos que podían, preguntando cosas para cada uno de los participantes, hemos decidido traer a nuestro estudio secreto a los 5 finalistas del programa para que de esa manera podamos hacerles estas preguntas antes de los últimos desafíos, ¿Quién será puesto en ridículo?, ¿Qué pregunta indecorosa les harán?, ¿De dónde llegan los elementos para armar los desafíos? Descúbrelo, tal vez, aquí en Isla del Drama.

Empieza la presentación, pero como no hay presupuesto solo saldrá la letra de la canción cantada por alguien con bajo sueldo:

"Yiu ask mi wa ai banana tu bi and the respuesta ai going to give you, para, no iba you ahí, bueno, seguí que ya empieza, ai wanna bi feimus, ¿Qué iba acá?, Es como si hablara debajo del agua, pero se cae Heather del acantilado, muy divertida esa escena, ,

Ai wallaby, ai wallaby feimus……..

No se silbar".

Se escucha la voz de Chris, "despedido".

El estudio secreto del programa es una gigantesca, y muy averiada, sala donde se hacían programas de preguntas y respuestas, así, Chris se sienta en el asiento del conductor, y los 5 finalistas, Owen, Duncan, Leshawna, Heather y Gwen, para los ineptos que ya se olvidaron, están sentados en los pegajosos asientos de participantes, con los ojos vendados, y Chef detrás.

"Bien, aquí están los 5 finalistas", Chris duda un segundo luego de decir eso, "aunque ya los vieron cuando empezamos, como sea".

Chef les saca las vendas a todos.

"¿No estamos en la isla?", es lo primero que pregunta Gwen al abrir los ojos.

"No", responde Chris.

Pasan unos segundos incómodos hasta que Gwen vuelve a hablar, "pensé que sería feliz cuando este día llegara, pero no siento nada".

"¿Para que el vidrio reforzado?", pregunta Owen luego de notar el gigantesco cristal que tiene enfrente.

"Para que no se escapen, tenemos que volverlos a la isla antes de que termine el día o no podremos seguir el programa, y dejen de quejarse, están aquí para sufrir nada mas, ¿Saben que vienen a hacer?".

Todos niegan con la cabeza, Owen duda unos segundos, fuerza la mente, y luego dice que no.

"OK, responderán preguntas de sus fanáticos".

"¿Tenemos fanáticos?", grita Owen de felicidad, "wajuuu".

"¿Acaso importa?", dijo Duncan de brazos cruzados, "seguro son solo un grupo de adolescentes granulientos que esperan que pase algo zarpado en el show cuando es obvio que no lo pasarían en la televisión".

"Tienen repetición en horario nocturno", agrega Chris, "la señal me deja editar como me guste ahí".

"De todas maneras las preguntas serán las típicas: ¿Hubo sexo en la isla?, es lo que le preguntan siempre a los que participan de reality Shows".

"Como en ese programa idiota con 22 chicos en una casa", continua Leshawna, "además dijeron que no, pero claramente esto no era así si veías el programa en la repetición de la noche".

"Oh, sí, era muy candente", dice Owen.

"Creo recordar que solo había chicos varones en ese programa", dijo Chris con cara de asco, "pero siguiendo con el tema, no todas las preguntas son así, miren esta: ¿Hubo cuchi cuchi en la isla?".

Duncan empezó a reírse descontroladamente.

"¿Alguien me lo explica?", pregunto Owen.

"¿Qué clase de idiota dice Cuchi Cuchi para referirse a eso?", dijo Heather con su típica cara de malhumor que mantiene todo el día.

"¿Para referirse a qué?", sigue insistiendo Owen.

"Miren, que solo haya preguntas así demuestra lo que la audiencia quiere, así que respondan".

"Pues no paso nada", dijo Leshawna.

"OK, pero…".

"Todo muy lindo", dijo Gwen, "ya respondimos, ya nos vamos, aplausos para todos".

"Puedo retenerlos todo el tiempo que quiera", Chris pensó unos segundos, "aunque no estoy disfrutando de esto, tal vez llegue una pregunta nueva diferente dentro de poco".

Pasan unos segundos incómodos hasta que Chris rompe el silencio, "¿Han visto una buena película últimamente?".

"No, estuvimos todo el tiempo en tu patética isla", se queja Duncan.

"Yo vi la del asesino del garfio", menciona Owen.

"Si, es muy buena", dice Chris, "sobre todo la parte de…".

"Ay, no estamos haciendo nada más que perder el tiempo, si no vas a darnos un desafío llévanos a la isla y déjate de --------- las -----------------", dice Heather, sí que fue hiriente.

"OK, eso fue duro, supongo que tendré que dejarlos en libertad".

"No todavía", se escucha una extraña voz.

Se rompe la ventana y entra un chico flaquito pelirrojo de lentes y dientes grandes con una remera que dice "Isla del Drama", sangrando por los vidrios.

"¿Qué?, Seguridad".

El chef Hatget va contra el chico.

"Alto, si se acercan vuelo todo en pedazos", el chico tiene un montón de dinamita alrededor del cuerpo.

"No, espera, no lo hagas…", grita Chris, y se acerca al vidrio reforzado, "los campistas sobrevivirían por esto, no quiero que vivan más que yo, espera un segundo", toca un botón y el vidrio se levanta, "listo, ahora sí".

"AAAAHHH, todos vamos a morir", grita Owen corriendo en círculos.

"No esperaba que terminara así", dice Duncan, "pero nunca quise vivir mucho tiempo, además me entere que bajaron la edad de impunidad, una escuadra policiaca me estará esperando en casa seguramente".

"NO", grita el chico, de ahora en mas FL (fanático loco), "tengo demandas, si las cumplen, no los matare, soy un fanático de su programa, y quiero cambiar todo, primero, el gordo no va a ganar".

"¿Qué?, Pero si el programa no termino todavía", dice Gwen.

"LO SE, pero leí en Wikipedia que Owen gana".

"Maldita Wikipedia", se queja Chris, "es la última vez que arruina uno de mis programas".

"¿Acaso todo esto está arreglado?", dice Heather.

"Igual tu ganas en Rusia".

"Mis bombas y yo decimos que tampoco pasara eso".

"Dinamitas", acota Gwen.

"BOMBAS, y las usare si no hacen lo que digo, primero, KATIE GANA EL PROGRAMA".

"Espabílate, genio", dice Leshawna, "ella no está aquí".

"KATIE GANA EL PROGRAMA, ahora", señala a Chris, "trae a Courtney".

"¿Cómo esperas que haga eso?".

"TRAE A COURTNEY, haz un hechizo".

"OK, si tú lo dices, ven, Courtney".

Aparece Courtney con un fogonazo de luz súper chic.

"Guau, no sabía que podía hacer eso, aparece Emmy", no pasa nada, "que lastima".

"¿Dónde estoy?", pregunta Courtney medio mareada.

"Courtney", dice Duncan, e intenta ir hacia ella.

"No te muevas", grita FL, "recrearemos el final del episodio 25, donde eliminan a Courtney".

"Paso en el capitulo…", intenta decir Chris.

"CAPITULO 25, yo soy el fanático del programa".

"Pero yo estuve ahí, idiota".

"ADJBNAJKBFNOAD, ahora, yo soy Courtney, Gwen es Harold, Chris es Geoff y LESHAWNA ES TYLER".

"Tyler ya no estaba", dice Leshawna.

"ERES TYLER".

"OK, OK, ¿Y qué hago?".

"NADA".

"¿Y para que me trajiste a mi?", pregunta Courtney.

"CALLATE, NOAH, ahora recreamos la escena, Harold, haz trampa".

"¿Harold hizo trampa?", pregunta Duncan.

"Ahora yo lo pesco y…".

FL saca un hacha y le corta la cabeza a Gwen.

"Diablos", dice Duncan.

"TOMA HAROLD".

Owen empieza a gritar mas fuerte mientras sigue corriendo.

"¿Estás loco?, Mataste a Gwen", grita Leshawna.

"ERA HAROLD, ahora, lo que todos los fanáticos querían, ESCENA LESBICA DE GEOF Y DJ".

"¿Cómo va a ser lésbica si son hombres?", dice Heather.

"ESCENA LESBICA DE GEOF Y DJ".

"¿Pero quiénes son Geoff y DJ aquí?", pregunta Leshawna intentando evitar que muera otro.

"ESCENA LESBICA DE GEOF Y DJ".

"¿Pero por qué no te callas?", grita Duncan, "no entendemos que nos dices, AAAAHHHH".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

Media hora de competencia de gritos entre Duncan y FL, y a veces Owen después:

"Basta, me hiciste sentir mal", se queja FL.

"¿Eh?".

"Espero que no les haya molestado con mis actitudes, nos vemos".

FL se va tranquilamente por la puerta, los demás ni saben que pensar.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?", dice Duncan.

"Aunque no lo parezca no fue mi idea", menciona Chris tristemente, "que lastima".

"Gwen está muerta, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?", grita Leshawna.

"No se preocupen", dice Chris de manera demagógica, "Courtney, ya que estas aquí, eres la nueva Gwen, no te olvides de dejarte ganar en la final contra Owen".

"¿Qué?", dice ella.

FIN.

Epilogo:

"ESCENA LESBICA ENTRE JUDE Y JONSY", grita FL.

"Pero mataste a Caitlin", dice Jonsy.

"CALLATE NIKKI, esa era Burbuja".

**Supuestamente esto continúa en el otro fic, aunque en sí parecen algo distinto.**


	2. 2 No sale Bush

Bueno, mi regreso no fue tan aplaudido como mi anterior ingreso, de los 8 reviews que recibí la vez pasada, ahora solo tuve 1, y nadie me dijo italiano, sdasldsdjkads, ok, como sea, esta originalmente era la segunda etapa de mi fic, igual solo que respetando las personalidades de los personajes que no sean Chris, Duncan y Owen( que encima no me gusta), si gusta llénenme de reviews, háganme sentir que soy amado y todo eso, y si no, como sea.

A partir de aquí es fic, en realidad no, pero como que hay un límite para las introducciones, no me bannen fan fiction, yo los amo, aunque no me compren helado, me gusta el de dulce de leche granizado, es tan rico, Kya.

Disclaimer: Ni Isla del drama, ni el Disclaimer, ni el viejo que vive al lado de mi casa me pertenecen.

Lo que el fanático pide 2 capitulo…, no sé, ¿0?: "Esto no es una parodia a un anime, bueno, lo es".

La introducción del programa es con Chris mirando a la pantalla, como todos los capítulos repetitivos de Isla del Drama, da igual.

"Como todos sabrán", empieza a hablar Chris, "tuvimos ciertos incidentes dentro de una rueda de prensa donde se entrevisto a los participantes de Isla del Drama, pero por suerte los temas están solucionados, y no hubo heridos…, solo una muerta, pero su cadáver ya fue reemplazado así que pueden disfrutar del capítulo de hoy, no habrá presentación, me harte de escucharla".

Estamos en la Isla del Drama, nos iremos dentro de poco, así que no se quejen.

"No puedo creer que esperen que sigamos después de la muerte de Gwen", habla Leshawna, que es negra.

"Son 100000 dólares, yo sigo, además mas gente ha muerto por menos", dice Duncan, que es blanco y tiene piercings como Maradona.

"Detesto estar de acuerdo con el pequeño rebelde", dijo Heather, que es mala, "pero tiene razón, Gwen no fue más que un sacrificio por un bien mayor", muy mala.

"No puedo creer que dijeran eso", insiste Leshawna, que sigue siendo negra, "sé que no tenían corazón pero esto es demasiado".

"De todos modos no podemos hacer nada, lo dice el contrato", agrega Duncan que no muestra un contrato porque los tiene Chris y ahora no está por acá, seguro anda cazando marmotas.

"Como si tu no rompieras un contrato", se queja Courtney, que en este fic hace de Gwen.

"Hey…".

"¿Qué?".

"Nada, realmente no tengo respuesta a eso".

Chris sale en un helicóptero con un megáfono, con lo caros que están, después dicen que no hay presupuesto para el programa.

"Campistas, tengo buenas y malas noticias".

"Así que por fin das la cara", continua Leshawna con su perorata, que es ignorada tanto por Chris, como por los demás, y por muchísimos más, así que no saldrá aquí.

"Suerte que estoy aquí arriba" dice Chris con una sonrisa, mientras piensa que no sabe que es perorata, "bueno, como decía, las malas noticias primero, los productores perdieron el programa en una apuesta".

"¿Eso nos importa?", se queja Heather, quejona.

"No, creo que no, aunque los nuevos productores han decidido cambiar las reglas, así que no estarán más en la isla durante los desafíos".

"Gran cosa, solo distintas locaciones, lo mismo que se hubiera hecho si hubiera más temporadas en este programa", dice Duncan sin saber lo importante que su comentario es.

"Esperaba que les importara algo, otra mala noticia es que volverán varios campistas que a los productores les caían bien…, y algunos que les caían mal para torturarlos un poco, los verán en el desafío".

"Creo recordar que dijiste que había buenas noticias", dice Courtney, ¿O era Gwen?

"Ah, cierto, yo sigo en el show, Chef esta en tratativas".

En una oficina sumamente apretada con mucho olor a sudor, el Chef está sentado en una silla muy pequeña con un hombre de lentes oscuros parecido a cierto actor de películas que muestran que el mundo es falso y todo eso, mientras se escucha el tic tac insoportable de un reloj.

"Mi nombre es Mr. Anderson", dice secamente el entrevistador de lentes oscuros, "dígame, ¿Chef es su verdadero nombre o alguna clase de alias?", a lo que el Chef solo suspira.

"Bueno, sin más preámbulos", dice Chris, o sea que es la isla de nuevo pero no se indico en ninguna parte porque esto no tiene sentido ni trama, "comienza el desafío de esta semana, o día, ya no recuerdo cuando hay desafíos".

Unos rayos salen de la nada y al tocar a los participantes estos empiezan a desaparecer por capas.

"¿Qué diantres es esto?", grita Duncan.

Courtney también grita, y aunque no es necesario lo pondré, "AAAAHHHH".

"No les pasara nada", dice Chris, aunque lo piensa un segundo, "creo, ¿Dónde está la máquina de gases?".

"OH, Gwen", llora Owen frente a una misteriosa figura flacucha, "siempre te extrañaremos, aunque oficialmente tu muerte no exista, y esto que tenga aquí no sean más que cocos apilados imitando tu cuerpo que se llevaron los de seguridad".

Un coco se cae de la pila.

"Gwen, tu cabeza, debes tener más cuidado, no crecen en los arboles…, bueno, estas sí".

Un rayo da a Owen y empieza a transportarse.

"AAAAHHHH", grita, y esto es una reiteración.

Aparece en medio de una sala con los otros participantes y una bola negra en el suelo.

"Ah, qué bueno, no estoy muerto, ¿Dónde estoy?".

"Eso estamos intentando saber", dice Duncan, "no podemos tocar las puestas, y a través de la ventana solo se ve eso".

"Guau, la Torre Eiffel", dice Owen al ver algo que no voy a describir porque ya lo dijo él.

"Hasta yo sé que es la torre de Tokio", dice Leshawna demostrando que Owen, y el autor, estaban equivocados.

Un rayo sale de la bola negra y empieza a generar un humano por capas.

Muchos gritos sin razón alguna por parte de Owen, de todas formas así es como llegan al lugar, y la figura forma ni más ni menos que a Izzy.

"Ah, qué bueno es estar aquí", dice aspirando fuertemente, "me trae tantos recuerdos".

Siguen saliendo rayos, muchos, y no tengo ganas de contarlos, así que cada personaje que llega dirá una frase sin sentido para marcar que llego.

"Si, me dijeron que soy carne de cañón para este desafío", grita Ezequiel, "no sé qué significa pero debe ser jerga de adolescente para la palabra genial".

"¿Dónde está Gwen?", pregunta Trent, que no tiene una obsesión por el 9 aquí, "pensé que seguía aquí".

Duncan tose para disimular.

"¿Qué está pasando?", llega a decir Harold antes de que se esconda detrás de Leshawna, que aun es negra, luego de ver los ojos llenos de ira de Courtney, con música de Kill Bill de fondo, esa que hace algo así como, nah, nah, nah, nah, y otra cosa, y luego Bill se come un taco, tacos.

Justin llega pero no dice nada porque esto es Isla del Drama y no su secuela, así que por ahora es sordomudo o símil, Owen le da un abrazo, pero luego de ver la mala cara de Izzy lo suelta.

"Owen también se alegra de verte a ti, Izzy", dice nervioso.

Se pega una cachetada, maldito cliché repetitivo que sale en todos los fics de esta serie.

"Hola, campistas", dice Chris, aunque no está en ninguna parte por ahí que yo sepa, "estos son los que han vuelto, Ezequiel para ser carne de cañón, Justin por razones que todos comprendemos aunque no las digamos".

"Amen a eso", agrega Owen.

"Trent para que siga su relación con Gwen".

"Pero si Gwen no está".

"Harold", continua Chris ignorándolo, "…, aun no sé porque, íbamos a poner a Courtney, pero no la encontramos".

"¿Hola?, Estoy aquí", se queja Courtney.

"Cállate, Gwen, la bola negra les dirá su próximo desafío".

"Si, Gentz va a hablarnos", dice Izzy con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué "$$(= es Gentz?", dice Duncan, pero es obvio que se refiere a la bola negra, aun cuando las bolas negras no suelen tener nombres que cargan series de anime.

Justin no dice nada pero suena música sexy de fondo, sea lo que sea eso.

"OH, sabias palabras", agrega Owen.

Empieza a sonar una música muy agradable pero medio lela.

"Esa música es la que se usa para los ejercicios en las empresas japonesas", dice Harold.

"Nadie te pregunto", le dice Courtney enojada, a lo que Harold vuelve a meterse detrás de Leshawna.

En la bola negra aparecen letras, pero como no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo, el resumen es que todos están muertos, en realidad no, pero la bola lo dice, así que no molesten, los insulta un poco, y les dice que tienen que matar a un extraterrestre llamado Scorpion y demás cosas que no importan, y nadie entiende nada.

"No entiendo nada", dice Duncan confirmando mi teoría.

"Yo tampoco", agrega Leshawna, mas confirmaciones.

"Yo menos que menos", dice Owen, lo que ya se vuelve molesto.

"Si, se ve complicado, como en los viejos tiempos", dice Izzy, al fin alguien entiende la falta de trama y sentido, no era tan difícil.

"Onda", dice Ezequiel.

"En serio, ¿Dónde está Gwen?", pregunta Trent.

"Izzy es tan sexy cuando dice cosas sin sentido", dice Owen y Justin no agrega nada más que mostrar su bello rostro.

La bola negra se abre, adentro hay un tipo todo conectado con cables re cuiquis.

"Eso es tenebroso", dice Owen, dando la definición de cuiqui.

"No lo toquen", grita Izzy, pero Duncan se concentro en lo que apareció en las puertas que se abrieron de la bola.

"Hey, miren, armas, esto sí que es genial".

Saca un montón de armas re locas, divertidas, y aptas para todo público.

"Nunca había visto estos modelos, deben ser nuevos, súper, si el objetivo es acabar con esa cosa será pan comido".

"Hay unas cajas con nuestros nombres", dice Harold.

Luego de agarrar la suya, Izzy se empieza a sacar la ropa.

"OK, chicos, aquí no hay nada que ver, todos dense vuelta" dice Leshawna tapando a los chicos.

El traje es negro súper ajustado, que es un color muy raro, y tiene un montón de cositas circulares.

"Si, me encanta", grita Izzy, "los que quieran vivir pónganse el suyo".

"Tiene onda", dice el misógino de Ezequiel.

"Guau, se ve genial", dice Owen.

"Dudo que el tuyo te entre", le dice Duncan, pero al sacar su traje de la caja, Owen ve que es enorme.

Turnándose en el borde de la habitación, Harold, Trent, Owen y Noah, no, esperen, el no está, el que se parece pero más distinto, ah, sí, Ezequiel se ponen los trajes, les quedan justo también.

"Que cómodo se siente, ¿No se lo van a poner?", pregunta Owen.

"Ni que estuviera loco", dice Duncan.

"Ni muerta", acota Heather.

"Paso", menciona Leshawna.

"La verdad…, no", alcanza a decir Courtney.

"Soy ucraniano", dice Bob, pero no sale en este fic, así que no importa.

Y Justin no hace nada.

Izzy agarra unas armas y el mismo rayo loco de siempre, un capo este rayo, la va transportando por capas, otro sale para cada uno de los demás.

"OK, aquí vamos", dice Duncan en típica frase de fin de capitulo.

Continuara…

Muahahaha, pensaba terminar el primer desafío pero ya salió muy largo, no se preocupen, cada desafío será único en cada detalle, y tal vez vuelvan otros personajes, Tyler me cae bien, por ejemplo, esperen el siguiente capítulo.


	3. 3 No esta en ingles, pero casi

Carne de cañón es la carne que sale del animal llamado cañón, ya saben, ese que come perros, bueno, como hoy es jueves…, eso creo, hay nuevo capítulo de este fic de locos dieciséis, si guta, guta, si no guta, no guta, como gusten, ya en el capítulo 3 de esta semi segunda etapa tendremos otros desafíos, para ustedes, malditos productores, vean los desafíos que se pueden inventar con un poco de imaginación e infringiendo ciertas leyes de copyright.

Lo que el fanático pide 2 capitulo 2432968585632957326523758: "La venganza de los cuello largo".

Los distintos participantes aparecieron en medio de una calle, solo que sin autos, porque es del estilo vanguardista gótico, o sea, que hay autos pero es muy de noche y como es jueves nadie está de joda, aunque podría ser feriado al día siguiente, esperen…, no, no hay feriados por un mes, ah, no, esperen, es un calendario viejo, aguarden…, no, parece que no, no hay feriados hasta el mes que viene, así que por eso las calles están vacías.

"Esto está muy silencioso…, demasiado", dice Duncan repitiendo un clásico cliché cinéfilo.

Owen se pone a gritar la palabra hola sin preocuparse por nada recibiendo la recriminación de los demás, que son mucha gente y no les pagan.

"Perdón", dice Owen que no quiere recibir una tunda, "¿Pero dónde está Izzy?".

"Hace un segundo estaba con nosotros", dice Courtney.  
"Ay, genial, la loca se perdió, ¿A alguno le importa?", dice Heather con su típica actitud buena onda, "yo me voy de aquí".

Heather empieza a caminar, Harold intenta detenerla, "no sé si deberías irte".

"Piérdete, gusano", le responde Heather, a lo que este se mete detrás de Leshawna.

"Sabes, deberías dejar de hacer eso siempre", le dice esta sin mucho ánimo.

Se produce un rayo eléctrico de la nada ultra guau y aparece Izzy en medio de todos, que se sorprenden.

"Ser invisible tiene onda", dice Ezequiel…, que no tiene onda.

"JIJIJI", se ríe la loca, si, es Izzy, no, no es tu madre, "a Heather seguro le explotara la cabeza".

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?", pregunta Duncan, realmente no importaba quien hizo la pregunta.

"Tenemos bombas en nuestras cabezas que explotan si salimos del perímetro, generalmente en cada misión algún idiota se moría así".

Luego de unos segundos para pensar y tirarse algunos gases, Owen empieza a correr en círculos gritando, hasta que Duncan le pone una pierna causando que se estrelle contra un poste de luz del que caen manzanas.

"No vamos a morir si hacemos lo que debemos", dice Izzy sacando un radar de su traje ajustadito, "hay varios objetivos, están a lo largo de toda la zona, debemos separarnos en grupos, los que no tengan traje quédense fuera".

"Hey, no me dices lo que tengo que hacer", se queja Duncan.

"Escúchame", le grita Izzy con baba saliéndole de la boca, "tú no has sufrido la desesperación de ver a tus compañeros desangrarse lentamente mientras las criaturas se acercan lentamente para devorarlos…, lentamente".

"…, OK, me quedo afuera", dice Duncan asustado.

"Lentamente".

"¿Puedo darle mi traje a Duncan?", pregunta Harold temeroso, "preferiría quedarme afuera".

"JAJAJA, no, los trajes son a medida de cada uno, no funcionaran".

"Chris tendrá que dar muchas explicación de cómo consiguió nuestros talles, el mío es un secreto total", dice Leshawna.

Y Justin no dice nada, pero es guapo.

"Bien, movámonos", dice Izzy, que ya parece una general, "Harold, tu iras con Owen por allá, Ezequiel, tu y Trent tomaran ese camino".

"¿Y tú?", pregunta Trent, que no ha dicho mucho de momento.

"No lo sé, supongo que iré a saltar techos", le responde, y misteriosamente empieza a saltar entre los techos, "es el traje, solo piensen en eso y saldrá solo".

Luego de que se aleje, el grupo empieza a separarse.

"Buena suerte para todos los valientes", dice Owen limpiándose lagrimas de los ojos, pero todos lo empiezan a mirar con enojo, "¿Qué?, AH, está bien".

"¿Nosotros que haremos mientras?", pregunta Leshawna.

"Podríamos ir a buscar a Heather", dice Courtney, pero ni ella piensa en eso bien.

"¿Algo más?", pregunta Duncan.

"…, Solo decía".

Y Justin no dice nada, porque guardar silencio es de sabios, o algo así.

"Aquí esta carne de cañón con su arma lista, Bang, bang", grita a varias calles de distancia Ezequiel moviendo el arma que saco de la bola negra.

"¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?", le dice Trent.

"No hay problema, parece que solo funciona si aprieto los dos gatillos de aquí, con uno solo veo en rayos X, tienen mucha onda".

"En serio, deja de decir onda todo el tiempo, eso no te vuelve un chico con onda".

"Eso es lo que tú crees, BANG", grita Ezequiel antes de disparar a una pared, "…, no pasa nada, solo luces".

Al segundo la pared explota.

"¿Qué fue eso?", grita Trent.

"Guau, esta arma es genial".

"No vuelvas a disparar".

"¿Pero no lo viste?, Hizo PUM y todo voló en pedazos, es genial".

"DIJE QUE NO VUELVAS A DISPARAR".

"Está bien, no es necesario que hables en mayúsculas…, onda".

Trent decide dejar este tema por el momento, cuando nota un bulto en la calle.

"Guau, es uno de esos vagabundos con onda", grita Ezequiel y va corriendo a verlo.

El vagabundo se levanta y la piel se le cae mostrando una gigantesca forma similar a un escorpión humanoide…, pero no es un escorpión humanoide, solo lo parece, francamente, no creo que existan los escorpiones humanoides, como sea, la cosa esta, humanoide, de color rojo, o negro, nah, mejor rojo, aplasta a Ezequiel, si, así nomas, es que tiene una tenaza o similar, también es roja.

Ante el grito de Trent, Ezequiel sale de debajo de la cosa esta tenaza lo que sea, "estoy bien".

El escorpión lo continúa aplastando hasta que ya no se lo ve.

Trent empieza a disparar, partes del escorpión se rompen y este empieza a correr.

Y mientras corría como un animal para matar a la cosa escorpión rara roja, o negra, Trent piensa, "no, debo sobrevivir, para encontrarme con Gwen, ella esta…, en algún lugar".

Entonces los músculos de Trent se agrandan por el poder del traje, y parte al extraterrestre a la mitad.

"Guau, súper, aunque no quería hacer esto".

"¿Qué fue eso?", dice Harold, que no está acá, está un poco lejos, no sé dónde.

"Ah, no debe haber sido nada, sigamos", dice Owen.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado?".

"Solo sé que Izzy no me dejaría morir, y ella sabe más de este juego que todos nosotros".

"Si, supongo que…".

"¿Qué pasa?".

"Ah…".

"Vamos, es que acaso hay algo atrás…".

Owen se da vuelta, esta otro extraterrestre Scorpion, que es escorpión en ingles, igual ya dije que no eran escorpiones humanoides, solo lo parecen.

Lo importante es que el extraterrestre agarra a Owen y…

CHOMP.

"AAAAHHHH, no siento las piernas".

CHOMP.

"AAAAAHHHH, ni siquiera tengo piernas ahora".

CHOMP.

"AAAAHHH, no sé cómo es que sigo hablando si debería estar muerto, ¿Por qué no me muero?".

Harold empieza a correr, pero entonces:

CHOMP, nah, broma, no hay mas Chomps, cayeron.

"¿Tienes un 7?", pregunta Duncan.

"No estamos jugando a las cartas", le responde Leshawna.

"Supongo que eso es un no".

"¿Escuchan algo?", pregunta Courtney levantando las orejas, no estilo gacela porque no es posible biológicamente.

"No, Gwen", dice Duncan.

"No soy Gwen".

"Me da igual, para mi eres Gwen ahora, con todo lo que hice por ti".

"Claro, nunca te preocupaste siquiera por lo que me pasara".

"¿Que?, Se podría decir que te di hasta un brazo".

El brazo de Duncan desaparece y empieza a sangrar por el agujero que queda, no hubo Chomp, no insistan.

CHOMP, bueno, ahora sí.

Aparece un grupo de extraterrestres Scorpion, uno está comiendo el brazo de Duncan, otro agarra a Courtney.

"AAAAHH, sálvame, Duncan".

"¿No ves que estoy sangrando?, Deja de ser tan quisquillosa, demonios, creo que voy a perder la consciencia".

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que encargarme yo", dice Leshawna.

Leshawna empieza a disparar contra los aliens con el arma, que ni ella sabe de dónde la saco, destrozándolos, pero siempre que uno suelta a Courtney otro la agarra.

"¿Qué diablos tienen conmigo?".

Dos aliens se acercan a Justin, que no hace nada, salvo ser bello.

"Por alguna razón no puedo atacar a este humano", dice uno de los aliens en idioma Alien, que se parece al danés, pero no es, solo es similar, y es rojo…, o negro, a veces.

Leshawna mientras no para de destrozar aliens, pero uno le pega un garrazo, palabra que invente recién, o significa golpe de garra, y suelta el arma.

"Hey, extraterrestre, no te vas a quedar con Gwen", dice Duncan.

"Que no soy Gwen".

"Lo que sea".

Duncan pega un disparo con una de las armas y el extraterrestre se destroza, resulta raro que no se haya muerto por el desangrado.

"DUNCAN", dice Courtney al ver que su casi amado se desmaya.

"Lo siento, Courtney, pero no creo que podre ir a pasar la navidad con tu familia".

Duncan cierra los ojos en los brazos de Courtney.

"NOOOOO".

Duncan abre los ojos, "JAJAJA, tonta".

"Eres un imbécil", dice Courtney y lo suelta.

"Ay, sigo con un brazo menos".

Los participantes empiezan a ser transportados a la sala de vuelta, están todos menos Owen y Ezequiel.

"¿Qué les paso?, ¿Se ven bastante cansados?", pregunta Heather limándose las uñas.

"Encima que perdí un brazo esta sobrevive", dice Duncan señalándola con el brazo que no debería estar.

"¿Hola?, Que yo vea tienes los dos brazos".

"¿Qué?", dice Duncan al notar que Heather tiene razón.

"Las heridas se regeneran al final de cada misión", dice Izzy, "lastima por los otros dos, no deben haber sobrevivido".

"Yo no tuve nada que ver", dice Harold.

En la bola negra empiezan a salir letras que dicen cosas como que van a salir los puntos, y más insultos.

Aparecen entonces fotos con apodos raros y puntos al lado, no hace falta saber quién es quién.

Guitarrista con novia muerta: 5 puntos, 95 más y estas libre.

"¿Muerta?".

Chico malo: 5 puntos, 95 más y estas libre.

Chica caliente con el chico malo: 0 puntos, 100 mas y estas libre.

"JEJE, caliente", se ríe Duncan.

"Cállate".

Malhumorada: 0 puntos, 100 mas y estas libre.

Guapo: 0 puntos, 100 mas y estas libre, pero sigues siendo guapo.

Miedoso: 0 puntos, 100 mas y estas libre, este es Harold, lo menciono porque es difícil sacarlo.

Mujer gorda de chocolate: 30 puntos, 70 más y estas libre.

"Aunque me des esos puntos no lograras que ignore el apodo".

Izzy (lol), te guarde tus puntos de la vez anterior, se te extrañaba, 100 puntos, total, 199 puntos, puedes elegir opción del menú de 100 puntos, o guardarlos y comprar un yate en Cancún.

"¿De dónde saco tantos?", pregunta Trent.

"Encontré la colonia de extraterrestres, ustedes solo mataron los que se me escaparon, veamos, elijo la opción 3 del menú de 100 puntos, y traigo a la vida a Owen.

Owen es transportado al lugar tirándose un pedo, se tira un pedo.

Gordo: 0 puntos, 100 mas y serás libre.

"Hola, chicos, tuve un sueño muy raro, en el que usaba un traje como el que tengo aquí, y no saben todo lo que paso", dice Owen, "hey, ¿Por qué no tengo ninguna de mis cicatrices?".

"Bueno, pueden retirarse", dicen las últimas palabras de la bola negra y las puertas se abren, entrando Chris.

"Bueno, campistas, espero que hayan disfrutado su desafío".

"Ezequiel está muerto", dice Trent.

"Siempre quejas, nunca una palabra amable, Ezequiel está con vida, pero perdió el juego, así que no lo volverán a ver".

"Pero lo vi morirse".

"No, el extraterrestre era Chef disfrazado".

"Pero dijiste que estaba en tratativas de trabajo, y había más de uno", agrega Courtney.

"… ¿Podemos dejar esto para otro momento?, vengan, todos a la isla".

Los campistas aparecen en la isla por la magia de Chris, los que estaban con el traje aparecen con su ropa normal y repetitiva.

"Extrañare ese traje", dice Owen.

Continuara…

Y en el próximo capítulo vuelve Chef.

"Ya era hora", dice este.

En realidad era broma.


	4. 4 Los titulos no indican nada

**Bueno, este capítulo en su primera versión tenía una introducción de 121 renglones especificando porque los dos capítulos anteriores fueron una parodia a Gantz, pero 0 ganas de ponerlo en esta versión editada, y si no respondo a sus reviews es porque me parece raro eso de responder a los reviews, saben que los leo de todas formas, si no fuera porque la pagina no los permite los haría aparecer en el fic…, como pasantes que sufren todos los desafíos.**

Disclaimer: No me pertenece el gordo que sale acá…, los demás tampoco.

Owen se encuentra llorando con dos figuras humanas hechas con cocos.

"Esta isla ya no es lo mismo sin Gwen ni Ezequiel".

"Ni siquiera conocías a Ezequiel", le recrimina Duncan.

"Bueno, no, pero era un gran chico".

"Ni siquiera sabemos si realmente están muertos", se queja Heather, "en mi opinión Chris nos hace pensar eso".

Aparece Chris con un peinado gigantesco y extremadamente ridículo de 3 colores.

"Campistas…".

Leshawna, Duncan y Owen empiezan a reírse con solo verlo, también las ardillas, patos, gaviotas, águilas, osos, monstruos de la laguna negra, dobles de riesgo filipinos mal pagos, y demás animales ocasionales, Trent intenta aguantarse la risa pero tampoco puede.

"Ya basta, no es gracioso", dice Chris enojado.

"Sí lo es", le dice Duncan, intentando aguantarse la risa un poco más.

"A mí me gusta", dice Harold, "¿Es de DBZ?".

"OH, siglas, alerta de nerd", dice Duncan como si tuviera un radar.

"De todas formas, esto fue idea de los productores", dice Chris, "No sé ni quien escribe estos guiones".

Un gordo en ropa interior femenina se encuentra escribiendo en una habitación.

"Este capítulo en su primera versión tenía una introducción…, LARGO DE AQUÍ, MAMÁ, ¿NO VES QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO?".

"De todos modos el desafío de hoy será un duelo que pondrá su inteligencia a juego, saquen sus barajas, el duelo de monstruos comienza", esto lo dijo Chris, no, nada de gordos en ropa interior, eso ya paso, esto es otro lado.

Owen se pone a gritar de felicidad, "Adoro ese juego, recuerdo una vez que fui a un torneo y perdí en la primera ronda, pero daban galletitas gratis a los participantes, y solo me costó 20 dólares entrar".

"Guau, generalmente cobran más", dice Harold muy seriamente.

"Tenemos un gran reservorio de cartas de las épocas en que Chef estaba en el ejército, pueden tomar las que quieran, el torneo empezara en una hora".

"Pero no nos dijiste las reglas", dice la quejona de Heather, que quejona quejosa.

"Hay interferencia, me tengo que ir", dice Chris y desaparece con una explosión.

El bosque empieza a incendiarse y Owen corre en círculos, pero nota que nadie reacciona.

"¿Nadie va a apagar el fuego?".

"No, creo que no", dice Leshawna.

Harold aparece corriendo con un barril de arena, lo arroja pero lo hace mal y le da en la cara, luego empieza a rodar por el suelo.

Bueno, los participantes decidieron ir a buscar las cartas, pero luego de media hora de inútiles intentos de leer lo que las cosas hacían, se dieron cuenta que la mitad no tenía entendido como diablos se jugaba al juego, estos juegos modernos que siempre pierdes y te gana la mesa.

"Esto no va a ningún lado, eh, gordo, ven aquí", grita Heather, atrayendo a Owen con un pedazo de pan rancio, "¿podrías explicarme las reglas de este juego?, Tengo más pan si quieres".

"MMM, pan, bueno, mira, esto es un monstruo", levanta una carta, "¿ves?, Son cartas que se identifican porque tienen números acá abajo, y atacan al oponente".

"Hazlo rápido".

"OK, entonces estos monstruos hacen otras cosas para defenderte, porque tienen que matarlos, y acá aparecen las mágicas, que sirven para que las juegues y se vayan al cementerio, ¿Entiendes?".

"No realmente, pero supongo que servirá".

"Espera, faltan las trampas, que se activan en el turno de tu oponente y son violetas, me gusta mucho esta porque…".

"Si, si, ya está".

Finalmente el torneo llega, hay 4 torres cibernéticas de alta tecnología para hacer los duelos, es que los productores nuevos gastan plata en cualquier cosa en vez de ayudar con el hambre en Pakistán.

"Bien, duelistas, tendrán que colocarse", empieza Chris, pero Owen se vuelve a reír de su peinado estrepitosamente, "ya basta, si no fuera porque el Chef sigue en tratativas por la jubilación post anticipada no usaría esto en la cabeza".

En una lejana habitación en Nueva Jersey, un anciano habla con el chef, "Perdóneme, señor Chef, pero perdí mis lentes y no puedo leer sus formas de inscripción, ¿Tiene una lapicera para que las firme?".

"Bueno, los duelos de la primera ronda serán así, Duncan vs Harold, Trent vs Gwen, seguro esa les será complicada a los tortolos".

"DIJE QUE NO SOY GWEN", grita Courtney.

"¿Por qué insisten con eso?, ¿Dónde está Gwen?", pregunta Trent.

"Heather vs Izzy, y Owen vs Justin, Leshawna pasa de una porque sino dicen que la discriminamos".

"¿Qué?, Espero que no te refieras a…".

"No, solo porque eres negra".

"Ah, está bien entonces".

"Bueno, que los duelos comiencen".

"Bien, Duncan", se prepara Harold señalando a su rival, "prepárate porque soy el mejor en este juego y…".

"Ríndete o desearas no haber nacido".

"…, Esta bien, me rindo".

Owen mira fijo a Justin.

"No, tengo que concentrarme, pero no puedo, ese cuerpo que tiene".

Justin se saca la remera y se tira agua.

"No, no, piensa en las cartas, piensa en las cartas".

Owen se desmaya.

"…, Justin pasa por default", dice Chris, "este capítulo no tendrá mucho rating a este paso".

"Eh, Chris", grita Trent.

"¿Si?".

"Tenemos un problema, no sabemos qué hacer aquí".

"Bueno, entonces los dos están eliminados".

"¿Qué?", grita Courtney.

"Solo falta un duelo para terminar la primera ronda".

"No me ignores".

"Bien", piensa Heather, "si el gordo…".

"Que soy yo", grita Owen, que raro que le leyera el pensamiento.

"…Me explico bien, no habrá problema en esto, invoco al mega insecto destructor grande".

Pone la carta pero no pasa nada.

"¿Qué?".

"El mega insecto destructor grande pide dos sacrificios y un beso en la nariz para ser jugado", grita Owen.

"¿De qué hablas?, No me dijiste eso".

"No lo preguntaste, si es de nivel 5 o más pide sacrificio".

"Pero todos mis monstruos son así".

"MUAHAHAHA", se ríe Izzy unos minutos, luego abre los ojos y ve que todos la miran con cara de miedo, "ahora juego FUSION IMPOSIBLE y envió todos mis monstruos al cementerio, con FUSION IMPOSIBLE 2 remuevo todos mis monstruos del cementerio para invocar al BICHO GRANDE DRAGON COSA VERDE".

"Para los que no conozcan el juego", dice Chris, "solo deben saber que esa carta da mucho miedo", se escucha a Duncan gritando la palabra Nerd en el fondo.

Aparece una figura en 3D en el escenario representando a un dragón enorme de muchas cabezas, muchas, como una hidra, esa de la película de Hércules, mis padres no me compraron pochoclo ese día.

ATK: Suficiente para que tu oponente pierda y se muera de un paro cardiaco y un derrame cerebral antes, y causa cardenales en las piernas.

"ATACA".

"Espera, espera, ni siquiera dije que era tu turno".

Heather recibe una ráfaga catapinpumcham.

"¿Si son hologramas por que sufre daño?", pregunta Harold.

"Tengo una respuesta a esa pregunta, y es…, Cállate", le dice Chris.

"Eso responde mucho", acota Owen.

"Bueno, Heather perdió, por suerte el daño no es físico".

"Dragón…, muy fuerte".

"Como sea, sigue ronda 2, me estoy aburriendo, esto tardo mucho".

"No duro nada porque casi nadie sabe jugar", le grita Trent.

Duncan vs Leshawna.

Sonido de grillos.

"Eliminados los dos".

"HEY, espera", grita Leshawna, "Harold, ven aquí y juega por mí".

"¿Me darás un beso luego?".

"Ya veremos, ven a jugar".

"SIIIII".

Harold salta arriba como si tuviera súper poderes de Súper Nerd, obvio.

"Esperen, me canse, un segundo", Harold respira entrecortadamente agachado, "pero ahora vas a ver, invoco al demonio genialoso y…".

"Ah, este juego apesta, me rindo".

"Si, bien hecho, Harold", grita Leshawna y lo abraza con los ojos cerrados.

Harold pone cara de beso pero Leshawna lo suelta sin darse cuenta haciendo que caiga de 30 metros.

PUM, porque exploto una bomba en algún lado, pero acá no, el ruido fue más un PLOCH.

"Oh, no, dos personas que quiero demasiado están enfrentadas", grita Owen frente al enfrentamiento de Izzy y Justin.

Justin no hace nada.

"Ahora juego FUSION IMPOSIBLE y…", grita Izzy.

"Ya sabemos, fin del partido", dice Duncan.

"¿Soy el único que noto que se le hace voz de macho cuando usa esa técnica?", agrega Owen.

"No importa, vamos rápido que el rating bajo mucho en este patético capitulo, final".

"Harold", lo llama Leshawna alegremente.

"No siento las piernas", dice este en el suelo.

"OH, OH, Izzy, no quieres hacerme daño, ríndete".

"Igual, no me salió FUSION IMPOSIBLE en la primera mano, así que si, me rindo".

"Ah, obtuve la inmunidad".

"Nunca dije que el ganador obtuviera la inmunidad", dice Chris.

"¿Y para que jugábamos entonces?".

"El ganador se queda con las cartas que uso, no nos servían para nada".

"¿Y qué hago ahora?, Este juego apesta".

"Lo sé, hora de la eliminación".

FUM, que significa, aparecen todos en la fogata de noche.

"¿Por qué se hizo de noche de repente?", pregunta Trent.

"Ustedes ya pasaron sus votos".

"Esperen, yo no", grita Owen.

"Y ahora arrojaremos los malvaviscos, uno para Trent, Owen, Duncan, Gwen".

"QUE NO SOY GWEN".

"Otro para Leshawna, Harold, Justin, y ahora…".

"Dámelo de una vez y saca a la loca", grita Heather.

"OK, de todas formas es de Izzy".

"¿Qué?, Esto no tiene sentido".

Se llevan a Heather, no sé quien porque Chef no está, ¿Serán fantasmas?

"Por primera vez sentí que votaba a quien quería votar", dice Leshawna.

"Si, siempre sentía como un grito que me decía, no votes a Heather", agrega Owen.

"Ni siquiera votaste hoy", le dice Duncan.

"Se está incendiando el bosque", grita Harold, a lo que todos empiezan a correr.

"Yo no pagare esto", dice Chris.

FIN, nah, continuara…, creo, ¿Alguien me va a pagar?


	5. 5 No apto para gente con cerebro

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, se que el ultimo capitulo salió con guiones de dialogo, pero lo edite y le puse comillas de nuevo, porque la verdad ni daba, y no quería correr el riesgo de que si fueran reportables los guiones, cuando las comillas hasta ahora no me han causado problemas, bueno, lo que sí parece que es reportable es que salga Justin en un fic por más de 5 capítulos como personaje central, veré que hago:**

**Disclaimer: Se lo saben de memoria, pero estos locos personajes que salen aquí son de una serie llamada Isla Del Drama, así que no me pertenecen, y solo los uso para arruinarlos, pero no tanto como lo hizo la segunda temporada de la serie original, es difícil superar eso, que conste que lo intento.**

Chris se encuentra en medio de una sala oscura, de esas que no se ve nada, porque son oscuras, lo contrario de claras, espectro lumínico inverso.

"Te digo que esta idea es malísima", dijo leyendo un guion, lo que no tiene sentido, porque está a oscuras, lo contrario de estar en claras, si es que se le dice así.

"Lo siento, Chris Machicken", suena una voz enorme, "pero los guionistas hemos tomado esa decisión, harás lo que te pidamos, o revelaremos tu apellido real".

"Está bien, lo hare, realmente prefería a los otros guionistas".

"Cállate o también revelaremos tu verdadero nombre, que no es Chris".

Chris saca su documento.

"Vaya, ¿En serio me llamaba así?, Que bueno que me puse un nombre artístico cuando empecé en televisión".

"I wanna live close to your side, back up, I wanna be famous, mete pua", canta el mal pago cantante de la presentacion.

Lo que el fanático pide 3 el quíntuple regreso, capitulo 23 y tres cuartos de pan al dente: "Mira, mami, hablo en japonés".

"Campistas" dice Chris, "tengo un desafío nuevo para ustedes".

Los campistas notan que Chris tiene una túnica blanca y una espada gigantesca, el pelo esta de color rubio lo que causa que Leshawna, Duncan y Owen comiencen a reír.

Le sale una gota en la cabeza a Chris, y Owen pega un grito.

"Le salió una gota en la cabeza, no es humano".

"Owen, deja de imaginarte cosas", se queja Leshawna.

"¿De qué es el desafío de hoy?, ¿Vestir ridículo?", pregunta Courtney maliciosamente, y Duncan le pone la mano para chocar los cinco, pero ella lo ignora.

"JA, JA", se ríe Chris con sarcasmo, "sí, que gracioso, miren, no hago esto porque me gusta, lo hago porque me pagan por esto y es mejor que estar en la calle, miren, el desafío de hoy es con unas espadas gigantescas rebanar monstruos gigantes llamados Huecos, miren, en realidad tienen otro nombre, pero lo tradujeron porque queda más entendible.

Todos se quedan callados unos segundos, hasta que Owen abre la boca, "Estem, dijiste miren muchas veces".

"Yo hablo de la mas mejor manera que me guste, así que cállate".

"¿Crees que podremos hacer algo así?", pregunta Duncan.

"No…, pero eso lo hace más divertido".

"Realmente te estás pasando", dice Leshawna con cara de reproche.

"Aparte ya peleamos contra unos monstruos raros la otra vez, va a bajar el rating si repetimos lo mismo", dice Trent.

"Ah, vamos, no es nada, miren, ahí tienen sus espadas, son grandes y están lindas, y las veces pasadas fueron cartas y…, el Chef disfrazado".

"Genial", grita Harold al ver las espadas, pero intentando levantar una no demasiado gigante, empieza a tener dolores de espalda.

"No esperaba esto", dice Chris, "jefes, hay un problema".

Aparece un agujero negro en el cielo, razón para que Owen grite…, de nuevo.

Justin no dice nada.

"Gracias por calmarme, Justin", dice Owen calmándose, "si fueras eliminado en este programa no se qué sería de mi".

"Ninguno podría vivir sin Justin", dice Harold alegremente mientras se acomoda la espalda y un unicornio se come un mono.

"Justin, eres el mejor, nunca votare para que te eliminen", grita Trent desaforadamente.

"Yo tampoco", agrega Leshawna.

"…, Chris, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso nos llamas para alabar a un hombre guapo?", dice una voz desde el agujero.

"El flaco de lentes no levanta la espada".

"A mi entender es muy guapo", dice una voz finita que sale del agujero, "¿Crees que sea gay?".

"¿Qué vos no tenias novio?", pregunta otra voz más desde el agujero.

Entonces las voces se frenan por unos segundos incómodos, y vuelve a sonar la más gruesa.

"Si, eso, está bien, haz la opción B, además, nos demando el mangaka con apellido de forma geométrica que escribió la historia a la que parodiaríamos, te dije que no dijeras el nombre verdadero de los monstruos, tiene una marca registrada o algo así".

"Pero si no lo dije".

"Da igual".

El agujero desaparece.

"Bueno, les diré el nuevo desafío si por favor dejan de adorar a Justin", dice Chris.

"Pero es Justin", grita Owen con ojos llorosos.

"Lo sé, pero mi trabajo me importa más ahora que pendo de un hilo, tendrán que ir y capturar a ese nuevo asesino llamado Jigsee, lo está buscando la policía, así que nos pagaran si lo hacen".

"Nunca oí hablar de él", dice Leshawna.

"¿No ven la televisión?".

"No tenemos televisión aquí", se queja Duncan.

"OK, salió anoche en el show de Lindsay".

"¿Lindsay tiene un show?", pregunta Courtney.

"La televisión no tiene estándares tan altos para conducir programas, solo hace falta ser yo, o tener belleza suficiente para no superarme, pero estar en un cómodo segundo lugar".

Baja un televisor de ninguna parte, porque no hay techo ni símil, y aparece Lindsay en la pantalla, sin decir nada por unos 5 minutos.

"Tienes que saludar", le grita alguien desde el programa.

"Ah, cierto, hola, y bienvenidos al Show de Lindsay, su anfitriona llegara en cualquier momento".

Pasan 5 minutos más.

"Eres tú".

"¿En serio?, Que bueno, ¿Y de que hablo?".

"Lee lo que dice en la pizarra".

"¿No puedo hablar de mis uñas?".

"No".

"Está bien, la gente…, tiene miedo…, por el nuevo asesino, Jigsaw.

"Dice Jigsee, nos van a demandar".

"Eso para mí es una D".

"Pero si no dijiste ninguna D".

"Obvio, la palabra Digsaw no existe, así que seguro fue un error de los escritores y la dije con P porque soy inteligente, además es una comida, ¿No?".

"Ya basta", grita Chris, y la pantalla desaparece.

"Eso fue extraño", dice Trent.

"Si, es raro que los fanfiqueros hagan algo con Lindsay que no sea hacer chistes con que no se acuerda quien es Tyler", agrega Chris.

"En realidad me refería a que el televisor estaba colgado de la nada".

"Tienen hasta la medianoche", dice Chris ignorando a Trent, y luego explota, lo que en si es teletransportar, pero hace un incendio, de nuevo, y Owen corre en círculos, otra vez.

"MMM, ¿Si no apagamos el de la semana pasada porque seguimos con vida?", pregunta Leshawna.

"Tal vez estemos muertos", grita Izzy, y empieza a reírse.

"¿Soy la única que está pensando que Chris nos dejo aquí y no podemos hacer el objetivo?", pregunta Courtney racionalmente.

Aparece Chris.

"I see dead People", dice Izzy con los ojos bizcos.

"Sabía que me había olvidado de algo, vamos".

Chris hace un portal y todos van hacia él, Izzy levanta una de las espadas gigantes antes de irse.

"Siii, Zempatsu es mía", grita.

"Se mi amiga", le dice la espada.

"Cállate y prepárate para rebanar gente, JAJAJAJA".

Todos aparecen en la calle.

"Si, libertad", grita Owen, y empieza a besar el suelo, pero luego se limpia la boca con asco.

"Este es el lugar donde son los asesinatos de Jigsee, adiós", dice Chris, y desaparece.

"¿Por qué no viene la policía si saben donde es?", pregunta Courtney.

"Porque no quieren morir, ignorante", grita Duncan, "no todos son góticos como tú".

"Sorprende lo tonta que es la gente a veces", dice Owen.

Duncan da unos pasos y cae por una trampa oculta.

"No", grita Courtney.

"Hay que ir a salvarlo", grita Owen, pero al tirarse dentro de la trampa queda estancado, "…, al menos lo intente".

Duncan abre los ojos en una habitación, entra un muñeco en monociclo.

"Hello, Duncan, I Want to play a game", dice el muñeco, igual no lo dice él, porque los muñecos no hablan, sino que tiene un micrófono o radiófono, o transistor, o algo así, incorporado.

"And I Am Wanna be Famous, no, en serio, no se ingles, ¿qué se supone que eres?", pregunta Duncan.

"People don't appreciete their lifes".

"Hasta yo se que apreciar está mal traducido".

"OK, I am new in this".

"MMM, creo que me voy a ir".

"Wait, ¿Do you want some Cookies?".

"La verdad…, no".

"Oh, OK, more for me".

"Eres un muñeco".

"I need to eat too, I think".

Se rompe el muro de un espadazo de Izzy, y entran todos los demás personajes, menos los que fueron eliminados, Cody está, no sé porque, me parece que hubo un error en la edición del capítulo.

"Duncan", grita Courtney, y salta abrazando a su amado, o lo que sea, pero luego lo suelta poniéndose roja, "eh, si, qué bueno que estés bien, tienes que tener más cuidado".

"Ah, bésame y cállate".

Si, escena de beso, bueno, en realidad no, porque salen unas guadañas del techo, ahora si hay techo, es caro tener techo.

"This game is my", grita el muñeco, que es una figura de acción de ahora en más.

Justin salta con la espada de Izzy y rebana a la figura de acción, rompe una puerta y saca a Ezequiel de ahí.

"No lo puedo creer, Ezequiel era el asesino", grita Trent.

"Bien hecho, Justin, además de que armaste el plan perfecto para llegar aquí", grita Owen.

"Esperen, el no es el verdadero asesino", dice Justin hablando, si, Justin habla, como en el primer capítulo de la serie.

Owen se desmaya.

"No es la primera vez que hablo", dice Justin, repitiendo lo que dije, que metido.

Justin le saca la máscara a Ezequiel, y es Cody.

"Esperen, si el es Cody, ¿Quién es el de acá?", pregunta Trent, mientras suena música de película cómica de terror con chocolate.

Leshawna le saca la máscara, es Noah.

"Ah, maldición, me habría salido con la mía de no ser por el maravilloso Justin, estos chicos…, y su perro", grita Noah, a continuación, Harold ladra.

FIN, nah, esperen un poco más.

"Bien, todos hicieron sus votos", dice Chris.

"No, y estamos en el callejón donde me caí yo", dice Duncan.

"La isla está en reparaciones porque se incendio dos veces por culpa de Izzy".

"Yo no tuve nada que ver, aunque ojala si hubiera sido mi culpa".

"Así que el eliminado de hoy es…, JUSTIN, ¿A que nadie se la esperaba?".

"Noooo", grita Owen, "¿Por qué?, bueno, ya no importa".

Justin se va caminando por el callejón.

"La policía ya se llevo a Noah", dice Chris, "aunque no era el asesino al final".

"¿Quién era entonces?", pregunta Leshawna.

"No lo sé, y tú, Cody, lárgate, ya no eres parte del show".

"Está bien, seguiré luchando contra el mal", dice Cody, y le sale una capa, "Súper Cody al rescate".

Se va volando y se lo chupa la turbina de un avión.

"…, Bien, hasta que la isla este reparada, estarán en este callejón cercado con rayos laser, me voy que deje el pollo en el horno".

Chris desaparece.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, incendio", grita Owen, de nuevo.

"Ya cállate, gordo", dice Duncan.

Continuara…

Epilogo:

"Nadie descubrió que yo soy Jigsee, cuando menos se lo esperen, volveré por ellos", se ríe una misteriosa persona, un poco gorda.

"¿Do you Want some cookies?", le dice el muñeco.

"Oh, gracias", dice el misterioso personaje, y al verse su rostro, se ve que es Sadie.

Suena música de peli de terror con tomates parlantes, "por cierto, muñeco, tu Spanglish es horrible", agrega la chica.


	6. 6 Copia del capitulo 22

**Si, al fin, tras miles de luchas con grupos armados, al fin llegamos al momento que estábamos esperando, este capítulo que van a leer, fue el primer capítulo no realizado en Script de la primera subida del fic, ¿Qué en que les cambia la vida a ustedes?, En nada, idiotas, pero ahora la tendré mas fácil, Yeah.**

**Este fic es apoyado por la Asociación Barras de Pescado, te queremos, te cuidamos, pero no te entendemos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, aunque no salen aquí, pero los de Isla del Drama tampoco me pertenecen, y esos si salen…, a veces.**

"Bienvenidos, televidentes", dice Chris, "A un nuevo episodio de su serie favorita, aunque no sé porque lo será, Isla del Drama, se habrán dado cuenta de que no hay descripciones de mi ubicación actual por el simple hecho de que no estoy en ningún lugar".

Chris efectivamente esta flotando en un fondo blanco.

"Lamentablemente la isla sigue en proceso de reparación tras los numerosos incendios ocasionados por los campistas, y no por mí, aunque lo digan las cámaras".

"Fue Chris", dice una cámara, pero le disparan, "AAAAHHH, me muero".

"Bien, dado que nuestros campistas están pasando una tarde aburrida en el callejón donde los dejamos".

Se ve a Duncan intentando pasar a través de un campo de fuerza sin éxito quedando electrocutado.

"Simplemente haremos un pequeño proyecto que teníamos con los anteriores productores".

"Veo la luz", sigue agonizando la cámara.

"Quiten eso de ahí, como sea, prepárense porque iremos a la playa de los perdedores, un hotel Spa 5 estrellas con Buffet incluido, donde pasaran sus…, bueno, no me acuerdo, leí el guion para este episodio hace meses y ya me olvide de que trataba, ¿Alguno me dice cómo puedo hacer para salir de este fondo blanco e ir a algún lugar que exista?".

Lo que el fanático pide 2, El regreso: "Luego del muelle de los perdedores, y si, es el mismo nombre que el capítulo 22 de isla del drama, demándenme si quieren".

Chris llega con sus recientes poderes de teletransportacion a un lujosísimo hotel en medio de una isla que la verdad se encuentra en el medio de la nada y…

"Ya basta", dice Chris enfadado, le molestan las descripciones innecesarias, entonces nota que detrás de él empieza a hacerse un fuego por sus poderes, "debí haber traído un extintor, bueno, culpare a Owen".

Dentro del lugar se ve una gigantesca piscina, con un trampolín desde el que se arroja Justin, varios ex participantes se encuentran en el lugar, incluyendo a Katie y Sadie que están sentadas en algo similar a un mini bar, pero que no lo es porque los personajes son menores que parecen mayores.

La cámara se acerca a Katie, mostrando que es morena.

"Katie", sale la voz de Chris de algún lado, "¿Como la has pasado desde tu patética eliminación?".

"¿Chris?", empieza Katie mirando para todos lados, "¿Dónde estás?".

"Aquí adelante".

Katie fuerza la vista, "No, no te veo".

"Es desde una cámara".

"¿Hay cámaras aquí?".

"Mira, no te preocupes, no impor…", Katie empieza a arrojar agua al aire, se escucha ruido de cortocircuito, "¿Podrías parar con eso?, Costo mucho más dinero del que crees…, supongo que sabrás que hago aquí".

"No estás aquí, es una cámara".

"…, Bueno, pero sabrás porque te hablo a ti".

"No".

"Bien, he decidido hacer un programa especial entrevistando a los distintos participantes eliminados de Isla del Drama, y he comenzado por ti, porque te estimo mucho…, y estabas cerca, dime, Katie, ¿Qué opinas de los actuales resultados de la competencia?".

"No hay televisión aquí así que no se qué ha pasado".

"No contaba con ese detalle…, de todos modos, ¿Qué has hecho desde tu eliminación?".

"Oh, debo decir que pase muchos terribles momentos separada de Sadie", te muestran a Katie llorando mientras le hacen un masaje unos hombres musculosos, "pero por suerte ella está aquí conmigo".

Katie se abraza a Sadie que hace una risa malévola, al escucharla Katie abre los ojos y se corre.

"Aunque la noto muy OOC últimamente, como si fuera parte de un fic malo o algo por el estilo".

"Queridos niños", dice el Dios del Fan Fic desde su casa en las Bahamas, "un OOC es un personaje que no se comporta como debería comportarse, en realidad no sé cómo saber si algo esta OOC porque no soy psicólogo, pero el pan esta bueno, compren mis jugos".

"¿Y quién te gustaría que gane?", pregunta Chris, o la cámara, o quien sea.

"¿Noah está participando?, Desapareció de aquí una vez".

"No, está en la cárcel".

"Vaya, no pensaba eso de Noah, se veía tan calmado…, supongo que voto por Leshawna, me cae muy bien".

"Igual no estás votando, así que es lo mismo, Sadie, ¿Tu qué opinas?".

"MUAHAHAHAHA", se ríe Sadie, "nadie sabe que la verdadera asesina fui yo y no Noah, cuando menos se lo esperen acabare con todos…, esperen, ¿Me están filmando?, Ah, sí, me gusta mucho estar con Katie", la abraza con fuerza de manera muy falsa, "Etc., etc., etc., dejen de filmarme".

"Bueno, ahora nos corremos para ver a Geoff y Bridgette que…".

Geoff y Bridgette se están besando en el jacuzzi.

"Geoff y Bridgette que…".

Siguen besándose.

"OK, mejor sigamos que no quiero que me cancelen el programa por cosas no aptas para menores de 8 años, encima este capítulo es muy de relleno, pero no, para los nuevos productores era tan caro reconstruir la isla en una semana, bien, veamos a quien tenemos aquí, por cierto, se que Justin no tiende a hablar y eso, ¿Pero como llego tan rápido desde el callejón?, Ni que fuera Flash, el siguiente en hablar será Tyler".

Tyler está tirado moviendo los pies en el agua.

"OH, hola", dijo, "Que curioso que hayan venido a filmar aquí".

"Cuéntanos, Tyler, ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida desde que dejaste Isla del drama?".

"Me expulsaron, yo no lo deje".

"Si, si, lo sé, pero dime, ¿Qué ha pasado en tu vida desde ese momento?".

"Bueno, muchas cosas, logre recuperar mi relación con Lindsay…, pero no sé si estamos bien, además, creo que volvió al programa porque desapareció".

"Puedo garantizarte que no está participando".

"¿Entonces?".

"No sé, pero estate seguro que no sale en televisión nacional, y menos con un programa de noticias".

"JAJA, buena esa, Chris".

"No fue gracioso".

"…, Si, tienes razón, ¿Quién sigue en el programa ahora?, El otro día desaparecieron Noah y Cody sin razón aparente".

"No tengo todas las respuestas, Tyler, apuesta por alguien para que gane y listo".

"Bueno, digamos que…, Courtney tal vez, siempre fue muy segura de sí misma".

"Courtney no participa, te la debes haber confundido con Gwen".

"Bueno, entonces voto a Gwen, ¿Era la loca?".

"Si, la verdad no recuerdo sus nombres, solo son chico 1, chica 1, etc., así figuran en el contrato".

La cámara sigue sobrevolando, o nadando, o algo, y se acerca a DJ que está tirado en una reposera con Conejito encima.

"DJ, dudo que puedas broncearte mucho", le dice Chris.

"¿Chris?, ¿Dónde…?", empieza a ver DJ para todas partes.

"No preguntes donde estoy, se está volviendo repetitivo, solo apura las cosas que tengo poco tiempo, ¿Quién crees que gane?, ¿Qué tanto la pasas bien aquí?, Etc., etc., etc.".

"Bueno, resulta que el primer día…".

"Suficiente, gracias por participar".

La cámara se aleja.

"El se lo pierde", dijo DJ, "Si que hace calor aquí, ¿No, Conejito?".

"Y que lo digas, hermano, tráeme una cerveza".

Beth esta bronceándose con una máscara facial en el rostro y pedacitos de una fruta desconocida de color morado en los ojos.

"JAJAJAJA", empieza a reírse Chris, o la cámara, o la cámara manejada por Chris, también pudo ser Harold, pero no esta acá, así que es más complicado que sea él quien se ría, si tiene percepción extrasensorial podría reírse al conectar con la mente de Beth, y también cocinar huevos revueltos cada mañana, como los que hace mi mamá…, mentira, no hace, mis días son tristes deseando huevos revueltos, ojala Harold me prepare algunos, lo anotare para el próximo capítulo.

"Ya, párale", grito Chris, "déjame reírme de Beth, JAJAJA, bueno, sigamos con mas participantes".

Beth se quita una de las frutas y levanta la cabeza, "¿Hay alguien ahí?".

"Continuando encontramos a Eva que…".

"NO ME FILMES", grita Eva.

"OK, OK, supongo que entonces solo nos queda entrevistar a Heather, ya que Justin es sordomudo, pero la verdad que le tengo mucho miedo".

"Chris, no muerdo y lo sabes", dice Heather parada frente a la cámara.

"¿Qué?, ¿Cómo encontraste la cámara?".

"Fue sencillo, tú mismo decías donde estabas a cada segundo".

"…, Esta bien, pero igual hace poco que estas aquí, dime, ¿Qué opinión te guardan los participantes que quedan?".

"Dudo que sobrevivan, así que el juego será un empate mientras no me dejes entrar a escena nuevamente".

"Cosa que no pasara, al publico no le gustas, incluso prefieren a Ezequiel que esta muer…, en reparaciones, así que debes despedirte del premio de los 100000 dólares definitivamente".

"Está bien, nadie lo ganara de todas formas", Heather se aleja lentamente.

La noche llega y todos los participantes que están aquí se encuentran rodeando una fogata, aparece Chris en medio de ella con sus poderes de transportación, pero empieza a prenderse fuego.

"AAAAAHHHHH", grita, "los productores dijeron que ya no me quemaría por usar este poder, malditos bastardos, seguro se están riendo en este momento…, Bien, campistas, su gran momento ha llegado, durante el día les pregunte quienes querían que ganara".

"¿Cuándo vino Chris?", Pregunta Beth.

"Así que el momento llego", continua Chris, "Ustedes decidirán quién será el próximo eliminado de Isla del Drama".

"¿En serio?", pregunta Tyler.

"No, en realidad lo hará este loro".

Chris saca un loro de su manga.

"Polly quiere a Heather", dice el loro.

"Listo, Heather, eliminada".

"¿Qué?, Pero si ya estoy eliminada".

"Pues estas eliminada de aquí también".

Heather desaparece.

"Guau", dicen todos menos Geoff y Bridgette que siguen besándose.

"Realmente no sabía que podía hacer eso, de todas formas, véannos la próxima semana para otro emocionante capitulo de…, ISLA DEL DRAMA… ¿Voy a tener problemas por lo que acaba de pasar?".

Continuara…

Epilogo: Heather apareció en medio de un campo verde, y entonces los vio, 4 seres monstruosos la atacaron.

"NOOOOO, odio los Telettubies", grito Heather.

Igual no eran los Telettubies, eran los Tweenis, ¿Pero a alguien le importa?


	7. 7 Algo al cuadrado

**Y seguimos republicando material de esta cosa que la asociasion Barras de Pescado apoya.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece casi nada del fic, incluyendo el Disclaimer.**

Owen lentamente abrió los ojos, se levanto y vislumbro como el sol brillaba alegremente mientras los pájaros piaban y los mapaches hacen lo que hacen los mapaches, necesito un diccionario para saber esas cosas.

"AAAHHH, que lindo día… ¿Desde cuándo volvimos a la isla?".

Lo que el fanático pide 2, el regreso capitulo 6: "OK, como que el nombre del fic no tiene nada que ver".

"Chicos", empezó a gritar Owen corriendo en círculos o algo así, "estamos de vuelta, es la isla", se pone a besar el suelo, pero entonces se pone a escupir con el pasto en la boca.

Los demás empiezan a salir de sus casas intentando soportar los rayos del sol que les entran por el colon.

"Bueno", dice Chris sintiéndose superior, "supongo que estarán felices de volver".

"No", dice Duncan.

"¿Cómo hiciste para traernos?", pregunto Leshawna.

"No tengo la menor idea, así que dejémoslo así, el desafío de hoy será interesante y diferente a todo".

"Vienes diciendo eso todos los desafíos", se quejo Duncan.

"Si, pero este será aun mas diferente e interesante, bueno, tal vez no interesante, pero si diferente, atájala, Owen".

Chris arroja una especie de bola y Owen la agarra, la mitad de arriba es roja y la de abajo blanca.

"Oh, esto me suena conocido", dijo Owen, "es una… ¿Esfera del dragón?".

"¿Qué hace eso?", pregunto Courtney.

"Si, las esferas del dragón son 7, y si se juntan cumplen cualquier deseo", dijo alguien, creo que Owen, o Harold.

"No es una esfera del dragón, Owen", dijo Chris, confirmando que el que hablo antes es Owen y que los que apostaron por Harold me deben dinero, "si tuviéramos algo por el estilo, definitivamente no se lo daríamos, ni tampoco seguiríamos con este programa viniendo al caso".

"¿Entonces es un Bakugan?", pregunto Harold.

"Nadie mira eso, Harold".

Todos asintieron.

"Miren, la verdad esto no va para ningún lado, así que dejen de intentar adivinar lo que es".

"Pero…".

"No, Owen, no sé que ibas a decir, pero definitivamente no es eso".

"¿Entonces qué es?", pregunto Duncan.

"Las llamamos esferas de encierro, cada una tiene un animal poderoso diseñado genéticamente por uno de esos laboratorios secretos raros que existían en la época de la guerra fría".

"Iba a decir eso", se queja Owen.

"Yo pelee en la guerra fría", empezó Izzy, "fue en Rusia, y como se acabaron las balas empezamos a arrojarnos bolas de nieve, me dieron mi quinta condecoración por mi resultado en la batalla, no se de donde saque las otras".

"Eso es totalmente erróneo históricamente", empezó a quejarse Courtney, como que pasa cada capítulo eso, "todo el mundo sabe que la guerra fría…".

"Aburrido", dijo Duncan, "¿Qué hay que hacer?".

"Bien, cada uno recibirá una de estas cosas al azar, y las utilizaran en un combate todos contra todos, el poseedor del animal que dure más tiempo en el cuadrilátero ganara la inmunidad".

Owen levanta la mano.

"Si, ve al baño".

"No, ¿Quería saber en qué influimos nosotros?".

"Los animales están diseñados para obedecer al dueño de la esfera".

"¿Esto es legal?", pregunto Courtney.

"Pagamos, así que si, es legal".

"Yo me estaba preocupando", dijo Owen.

Interrupcion innecesaria…, listo, ya esta.

Todos los participantes se colocan alrededor de un cuadrilátero recontra híper mega sacado, como una arena de coliseo romano, solo que sin toda esa construcción rara que nunca entendí, solo lo de adentro, o sea, un círculo de arena.

"Los cuadriláteros son cuadrados", dijo Courtney, pero a nadie le importa.

Todos sacan sus esferas de contención de cómo sea que se llamen, marca ACME.

Chris está arriba de una pirámide con un megáfono, hermano del microfono.

"Todos tienen anotados los nombres de sus seres anotads indeterminados anotados atrás, cada uno hace cosas diferentes, así que improvisen…, anotados".

"Bien, yo empiezo, así digo algo en este fic", empezó Trent…, creo que me olvide que estaba, "yo te elijo…, Agumon".

Sale un dinosaurio naranja del tamaño de un nenito, como un mini Tyranosaurus, pero mal dibujado.

"Agu", dice, "Agumon".

"Bien, se ve fuerte".

"Sigo yo", dijo Duncan, "yo te elijo, Kirby".

Sale una bola rosa con patitas rojas y bonitas, ojitos estilo anime, o sea, circulares, y algo similar a una boca, parece tener bracitos, pero onda que es tan deforme que podrían ser tentáculos y nadie notaria la diferencia.

"No sé que hace esta cosa, pero espero que al menos rompa algunas piernas".

"No sé porque creo que esto no tiene sentido", dijo Harold, "yo te elijo, Cody".

Sale Cody.

"Si, estoy de vuelta…, digo, Cody aplasta".

Courtney mira la esfera detenidamente, "No sé porque todos gritan yo te elijo, pero no lo voy a hacer, sal Sonic", Sale un erizo azul humanoide, "solo no me hagas perder".

"Si, es mi turno, dijo Izzy", dijo Izzy, "Izzy invoca a Golem, dijo Izzy".

Sale un hombre hecho de roca.

"Hey, ¿Por qué ella siempre tiene las cosas gigantes?", se queja Leshawna.

"Tira el tuyo y no te quejes", dijo Chris, "no tenemos todo el día…, bueno, si, pero igual, mientras más rápido mejor".

"Bueno, yo te elijo, Magikarp, suena poderoso".

Aparece un pescado rojo con bigotes, una corona y ojos mirando a la nada, que se sacude como si se fuera a morir, posiblemente ya esté muerto, chicos, no lloren, es un pescado.

"¿No se les dice peces cuando están vivos?".

Mira, ni siquiera sé quién eres porque no es Script, así que vete y no molestes con esas preguntas existenciales.

Leshawna se golpeo la frente, "estoy perdida salvo que el gordo saque algo más inútil aun".

"EEEEEHHH, Chris, ¿Lo que dice aquí es correcto?", pregunta Owen mirando el cartelito que tiene en las manos.

"Si, no importa lo que diga, es".

"Bueno, está bien, yo te elijo… ¿Roca?".

Sale una roca…, eso, una roca, objeto duro, a veces cuadrado, a veces redondo, de color grisáceo y pinta de ser inteligente, mi primo juntaba rocas, recuerdo una vez que…

"Bien", dijo Chris, "empiecen".

"Agumon", grito Trent, "haz…, lo que sea que hagas".

El dinosaurito empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego de la boca para todos lados sin pegarle a nada, hasta que una reboto en la roca de Owen y le dio de lleno".

"Agumon, levántate".

"No me pagan lo suficiente", dijo el dinosaurio mientras se ponía de pie.

"Kirby, de algún lado me suena tu nombre, pégales en el ¡##!$ a todos", lo dijo, bah, ya saben quien, así que no se para que me molesto, es un bajón tener que indicar todo el tiempo quien habla.

Kirby se trago al Golem.

"Siiiiii, ahora trágatelo".  
Kirby lo escupe, pero su cuerpo se parece al de Golem ahora, o sea, tipo roca, pero tierno.

"Lo que me faltaba, ahora ya somos 3 teniendo rocas".

"Sonic, ¿Vas a pelear?", pregunta Courtney.

"La verdad", dijo el erizo, "No le veo sentido".

"Me parece que no estás entendiendo".

Sonic mira a Courtney, y aunque solo sea su imaginación, podía ver como terribles llamas aparecían detrás de ella.

"¿Vas a pelear o no?".

Una gota cae por la cabeza de Sonic, "S-si".

Las llamas desaparecen, "que bueno", y Courtney mantiene una sonrisa.

Sonic empieza a correr hasta generar un gigantesco tornado que captura a todos menos a Magikarp y a Roca.

"Cody, demuestra tus capacidades", grita Harold.

"AAAAHHHH, Súper Cody", le sale una capa a Cody, y el tornado lo agarra de nuevo, "AAAAHHHH".

"Estoy perdido".

"Tal vez Magikarp no tenga el poder para vencer a ningún otro aquí, pero al menos tu roca caerá", grita Leshawna, "haz algo, pescado rabioso".

Magikarp se pone a rebotar.

"… ¿Es que acaso no tienes ni las ganas para levantarte?".

Entonces Magikarp comienza a brillar.

"Está evolucionando", dice Owen.

La cara de Leshawna sonríe mientras se baña con el brillo y Magikarp se transforma en…

"¿Un pescado más grande?".

Si, Magikarp evoluciono en Magikarpa, igual, pero más grande e inservible, pero viene con un cupón para una pizza gratis en el bar de mi hermano.

"No tienes hermano".

Cállate, ¿En que estábamos?..., miren, no es que me haya olvidado, pero sí, me olvide, es que mi mente es así, ¿Este fic es de Las chicas Superpoderosas?

"Creo que sí".

OK, sigamos, la Bellota negra acababa de ver a su pescado evolucionando, ahora Peludito tendrá que hacer algo.

"¿Yo soy Peludito?", pregunta Owen, "Roca, ataca ahora".

La roca no hace nada, pero el Magikarpa se choca con ella y queda inconsciente.

"Leshawna es eliminada, punto para Owen y roca".

"¿Es por puntos?", pregunta Leshawna, u Owen, se admiten apuestas.

"Yo le apuesto a Leshawna".

OK, ganas, era ella.

"En realidad, no", dijo Chris, "pero decir que lo es suena más insultante hacia ti".

Mientras, el tornado continua, parece esa película de las vacas que vuelan, creo que era "Todos los perros van al cielo 4, Jason toma Manhattan", que peliculón, lo vi con mi novia en el 73 y se cayó un cartel, murieron algo así como 3 personas, esa parte no fue tan feliz.

"Yo también la vi", dijo Owen, "Me gusta la parte en que se muere el portero y se va al infierno por ser un oso".

"No sé que es peor", dice Trent, "Que el autor no tenga nada concreto para hacer conmigo, o que no aporte nada para la pelea".

Entonces Agumon empieza a brillar, y se transforma en una ballena, aplastando todo.

"Roca, defiéndete".

Roca empieza a brillar, y se vuelve un dragón gigantesco de color negro robado de la película de Harry Potter, mentira, lo compre por EBay, estaba en oferta y no me pude resistir.

Entonces Sonic se vuelve Supersaiyayin, Golem se enoja, y Cody…, es Cody.

"¿Y Kirby?".

No hace nada.

"#&/$#".

"Me parece que mejor me voy", dice Chris, y se va corriendo.

En medio de la explosión resultante todo vuela en pedazos haciendo un gigantesco boquete en medio del lugar, solo queda Roca en pie.

"Siiii, Roca, bien hecho".

Entonces Roca se desmaya, y arriba esta Cody.

"Soy el mejor", grita Cody, y cliquea los dedos, todas las Fan Girls se desmayan, a todo esto, ¿Cody tiene Fan Girls?

"AAAAAAHHHHH", Izzy se pone loca y lo empieza a correr con la espada que se robo hace 2 capítulos, y que por razones desconocidas nadie se la quito aun.

"Hay que detenerla", grita Courtney.

"¿Estás loca?", dice Chris, "¿Esperas que alguien se acerque a ella?..., Bien, Harold es el ganador, y Leshawna es eliminada por ser la primera en perder, me voy a mi casa".

"Espera", dice Leshawna, "¿No hay alguna manera de salvarme?".

"Bueno, Harold te puede dar su inmunidad, e iríamos a votación, pero eso nunca paso antes".

Leshawna mira a Harold, corazones flotan por todos lados, también cupidos, y un viejo con una motosierra, no es mi abuelo, espero.

"Está bien", dice Harold, "Le daré mi inmunidad a Leshawna", Se vuelve de noche, "¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?".

Lo que pasa es que hubo un salto temporal, le llaman fundido a negro o algo así en cine, y ahora están sentados alrededor de la fogata, y todos comen malvaviscos, todos menos Harold.

"Lo sentimos, Harold", dice Chris, "en realidad, yo no, así que me voy a reír, JAJAJAJA".

"Leshawna", dice Harold.

"No te preocupes, nos veremos algún día de nuevo".

"¿Puedo al menos recibir un beso?".

"Espera a que nos veamos de nuevo, así será más intenso".

"Tienes razón, Leshawna, nuestro amor hará que nos veamos de nuevo".

Harold se va corriendo por el muelle de los perdedores, un tiburón sale de la nada y se lo traga de una.

"Eso fue divertido, véannos la próxima semana, para otro interesante desafío, en ISLA DEL DRAMA".

Fin, salen los créditos, todos insultan, mas y mas Bla.

Continuara…


	8. 8 ¿Vuelve Chef?

**Este capítulo es justamente lo que todos esperaban, el regreso de un personaje clásico de Isla del Drama que todos extrañaban, además iniciare la recta final de este fic (si, ni siquiera yo esperaba terminarlo algún día).**

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, no me pertenecen los personajes de Isla del Drama, en teoría el Disclaimer si es mío, ¿Es mío?**

Amanece en las Isla del Drama… ¿Realmente se llama así?, Necesito contactar con mi agente.

Se escuchan pasos y el ruido de una puerta abriéndose.

….

Aparece Chris en medio del muelle de la vergüenza.

"Bienvenidos televidentes, la semana pasada, aunque la verdad no sé cuando paso en realidad, Harold fue eliminado por no poder…, ya me olvide de que trato el capitulo, ¿De qué trato?".

"De Bakugan", se escucha una voz de fondo.

"Gracias, Carlos, por no poder usar los Bakugan, ¿En serio tenemos Bakugan?, Quiero uno para mi hijo".

"No tienes hijo".

"Tu tampoco, maldito inmigrante ilegal".

Lo que el fanático pide 2, el regreso capitulo 7: "El regreso, pero en serio".

"Atención campistas, hora de despertarse", grita Chris, pero sin megáfono porque está muy caro y se lo sacaron.

De todas maneras todos se despiertan porque sorprendentemente no es temprano.

"¿Qué sucede Chris?, Nunca nos dejas dormir tanto", dice Leshawna mientras sale de la cabaña.

"Es que hoy tenemos el regreso de alguien muy especial, y no quería que estuvieran dormidos, con ustedes…".

Sale humo para todos lados y fuegos artificiales, se puede ver una sombra de un hombre grande y musculoso con un sombrero de chef, pero cuando sale del humo es todo flaco y lleva lentes.

"Cof cof", dice.

"FL", grita Chris sonriendo.

"AAAAAHHHH", gritan Duncan y Leshawna, y Owen se desmaya.

Pausas comerciales, para despertar a Owen y eso, mientras, vamos a cortar la emoción del fic hablándoles de mi familia, mi papá y mi mamá se conocieron en el Show de Lindsay trabajando como camarógrafos, era la tercera temporada, cuando Lindsay aun no estaba, pero el programa ya se llamaba así porque todos esperaban que la eliminaran de Isla del Drama para que estuviera allí, me sorprende que durara tanto, era como DJ, ah, y la Isla del Drama si se llama Isla del Drama, curioso.

"Ah, ¿Dónde estoy?", Owen abre los ojos y ve a FL delante de él, "AAAAAHHHHH, aléjate de mi".

"JAJA", FL sonrió de manera agradable, "se que hemos tenido diferencias, pero ahora las cosas irán mejor".

"¿Diferencias?", dijo Leshawna intentando levantar a Owen, "tu mataste a Gwen".

"No es para interrumpir", empezó Owen, "¿Pero por que le dicen FL si nunca le pusimos nombre?".

"En realidad me llamo Carl, pero deben saber que ya supere mi locura, y me convertí en uno de los nuevos productores del programa".

"¿Pueden repetir lo de Gwen?", pregunto Trent.

Duncan lo agarra de los hombros, "mira, sé que es duro y todo eso, pero Gwen ya no está entre nosotros".

"¿Qué?".

"Si, lo sé, es doloroso aceptar que los seres amados se vayan, pero cuando Courtney se fue yo pude sobrevivir".

"Pero Courtney está viva, de hecho, esta aquí".

"Eso igual no suplanta el hecho de que se fue".

"Pero Gwen no va a volver y…".

"Mira, todos ya lloramos aquí, así que espabílate, sigue tu vida, cómprate un helado, lo que sea".

Duncan le pega un puñetazo y deja a Trent inconsciente.

"¿Eso era necesario?", pregunto Courtney.

"La verdad no, Hey, ¿En que andábamos nosotros?, No me acuerdo lo que paso en el ultimo capitulo porque el autor hace mucho que no escribe".

"Nada, soquete", y se va.

"Si que la tengo muerta".

"Bueno", empezó FL, "el desafío de hoy quedara a mi cargo, quería hacer una parodia a la escena de Rocky golpeando la carne".

"Wajuuu", grita Owen.

"Pero no supe cómo hacerla desafío".

"OH".

"Así que en vez de eso imitaremos la escalada de escalera con esta gigantesca escalera de 3000 escalones de casi un metro de altura cada uno".

Todos notan la escalera al lado suyo.

"¿Quieres que creamos que eso estaba ahí hace un segundo?", dice Duncan.

"No…, QUIERO QUE LA SUBAN…, perdonen, además, volverá mi personaje favorito, Sadie".

Aparece Sadie.

"MUAHAHAHAHA".

"¿No era Katie?", pregunto Leshawna.

"Ya está, suban".

"¿Puedo usar mi cabeza rebanada de Cody de la suerte para este desafío?", pregunto Izzy.

"No", dijo Chris.

"Está bien, igual no tengo una…, digamos".

Todos empiezan a escalar…, y escalan…, y escalan…, y en una parte Owen se compra un gato, estaba de oferta y le puso Micifuz, pero se cayó por la ventana de la casa de Noah y se lo llevaron unos vagabundos, es que el gobierno no les da nada para comer y tienen hambre, así que usan gatos para cazar ratones, y después usan a los ratones para cazar elefantes.

Entonces Trent se despierta.

"¿Dónde estoy?".

"Soy el coco", dice FL, "boo".

"¿Eh?".

"Vamos, empieza a escalar que el perdedor del desafío tiene que cocinar por una semana".

"AAAAHHHH".

Trent empieza a escalar.

"No dijiste que el perdedor haría eso", dijo Chris.

"Tampoco que no lo haría".

"Ya veo…, me gusta tu estilo".

Todos escalan rápidamente…, menos Owen que no subió el primer escalón.

"No puedo…, respirar".

Duncan sube más veloz que nadie, bueno, no más que Izzy, pero como que Izzy sube más lento pero está más arriba.

"Eso no tiene sentido", dice un lector ocasional del fic que está comiendo pollo frito al lado de FL.

Sadie tampoco sube porque FL le dio la inmunidad, y ni siquiera tuvo que sacarse el corpiño o algo de eso, solo grito, "idiota", y ya valió.

"Ojala se sacara el corpiño", insiste el lector ocasional del fic.

Entonces Leshawna…

"¿Quién es Leshawna?", pregunta el lector ocasional del fic, y FL lo mata.

Entonces Leshawna…, no sé, me olvide, subía arriba o algo así.

"¿En serio?", pregunta Leshawna.

Si, en serio, ganaste el desafío.

"SI".

"¿Pero qué?", grito Izzy, "Eso no es válido, aparece Zempatsu".

Bueno, Izzy rompe la montaña de la Isla del drama, y a un viejo en motocicleta, pero nada más, con el poder de su Magnum, Zempatsu no hizo nada porque esta de paro junto con el sindicato de espadas mágicas.

"Hey, eso no es válido", grito Duncan.

"¿Eso es válido?", le pregunto Chris a FL.

"No lo sé", dijo FL, "digamos que si".

"¿Pero qué?, Con la cantidad de cuchillos que traje aquí, podría haberlos usado en los otros desafíos".

"¿Cómo pudiste traer cuchillos?", se queja Courtney.

"Es para sobrevivir, además ya lo sabías, ¿Con que crees que hago esas calaveras de madera?, ¿Cortando a soplidos?".

"De todas maneras me parece que ha sido una total desconsideración hacia tus compañeros campistas el haber arriesgado todo trayendo…".

"Por favor, ¿Acaso esperas que haga lo que me decís?".

"En este momento no te digo que hagas nada más que pensar en lo que ya hiciste".

"Uh, cierto, doña perfecta, ahora me siento tan mal que voy a dejar de hacer todas las cosas malas que hago siempre y me voy a dedicar a la filatelia y a trabajar ayudando a suicidas a no suicidarse por teléfono, para nada, el mundo no es así, admítelo de una maldita vez".

"¿Y entonces qué?, ¿Rendirme y ya?".

"No…, solo que…, algo".

"¿Ves?, No tienes respuesta a eso".

"Si que la tengo, hay que vivir con todo en todo momento, ya sé que eso no cambia el mundo, pero aunque intentes cambiarlo, otro lo va a romper y…".

"Miren", dijo Chris, "dejando de lado que esto es un fic cómico y no queremos sociología extrema, quiero recordarles que están en un desafío, y si no se apuran van a perderlo".

"Cierto", dijo Duncan.

Entonces Duncan y Courtney notaron que solo quedaban ellos y Owen, que se acercaba peligrosamente.

"Debo…, llegar", decía Owen, mientras avanzaba, su cuerpo sudaba por todos los poros, le dolía cada uno de sus músculos y huesos, sentía como sus ojos se cerraban y su piel hervía.

Pero ahí estaba, la meta, cada vez más cerca, el dolor terminaría, los festejos del triunfo lo llenarían de gozo, solo un poco mas y…

"Si, lo hice…, Ah, ah, ah, subí un escalón, si".

"Bueno", dijo Chris, "Owen pierde, vamos a la fogata que ya se hizo de noche".

"Hace un segundo era de día", dice Trent, que no escribí como llego a la meta, "la verdad que no hago mucho aquí".

"Se va Owen", dice Chris.

"¿Por qué?", pregunto Owen.

"Es que todos razonaron que te comerías los asquerosos ingredientes antes que cocinarlos, y prefieren que Duncan, que salió anteúltimo, cocine por ti, y si, fue mi idea".

Duncan mira a la cocina, y ve unos tentáculos saliendo por la puerta.

"Eso si que no, que se haga la votación de nuevo", grita.

"Lo siento", dijo Chris, "el gran Chris ha hablado, bueno, Owen, fue un largo camino, y había apostado por ti para el triunfo".

Owen se pone a llorar y abraza a Chris, "los voy a extrañar a todos".

"Si, lo sé, pero no aprietes tanto".

"Uh, lo siento", Owen suelta a Chris, que se empieza a sacudir la camisa.

"Bien, apúrate con los saludos que el bote de los perdedores te esta es…".

Chris ve como FL se va en el bote de los perdedores.

"…perando…, MMM, esto es inesperado, bueno, no importa, tengo mis poderes de tele portación prácticamente inexplicables".

Chris chasquea los dedos pero no pasa nada, insiste varias veces pero sigue sin pasar nada.

"JE, no te pongas nervioso, Chris, está todo bien, solo debes llamar a la compañía, sí, eso nada más", saca un celular, "oh, no hay señal…, alguna solución habrá, si, seguramente…, AAAAHHHHHH, maldición, no me dejen aquí con estos locos".

"¿Sigo en el show entonces?", pregunta Owen.

"Me parece que todos vamos a seguir en el show por un laaaargo tiempo", dice Leshawna.

Chris se tira al suelo con el dedo en la boca.

Continuara…


	9. 9 Madagascar 5

**Hola chicos, perdonen la tardanza, pero tengo un examen el miércoles y anduve estudiando, que loco, ¿No?, Me extendería, pero me pagan por hora, así que va este capítulo, si les parece que el fic está muy serio y/o centrado díganlo en sus reviews así no les hago caso, créanme, sus opiniones no influyen en lo mas mínimo en el fic, aunque a veces parezca que si, y si se quejan todos y a partir del próximo capítulo se vuelve como ustedes quieren, es por mi idea, no de ustedes, ñaña ñaña.**

**Y disclaimer: Los personajes de Isla del Drama no son míos.**

Chris se levanto de su cama y sintió el cálido olor de la mañana, mientras su corazón se llenaba con los rayos del sol, vio atrás suyo, y noto a otra persona acostada.

"MMM, no recuerdo haber tenido acción ayer, seguro estaba borracho", pensó él, y entonces empezó a gritar, "eh, gorda, levántate y ve a pedirle limosna a otro".

"Déjame dormir un poco más", la persona se dio vuelta, y era Owen con vestido de mujer y labios pintados.

Chris se quedo quieto unos segundos, y empezó a gritar.

Para cuando se dio cuenta había despertado.

"Uf, fue una pesadilla".

"Déjame dormir un poco más".

Chris vio a Owen durmiendo a su lado, y noto que se encontraba en una de las cabañas destruidas de la isla, y volvió a gritar.

Lo que el fanático pide 2, el regreso capitulo 8: "Madagascar 4".

La mañana llego y los campistas intentaban ver si quedaba algo en la alacena.

"Solo hay más de esa porquería con forma de goma", dijo Leshawna que seguía arrojando latas que eran absorbidas por Owen onda aspiradora.

"Si no fuera por ese maldito de Carl", se quejo Duncan, "ahora tendríamos como conseguir comida".

"Igual esta buena", dijo Owen y empezó a lamerse las manos.

Se abrió la puerta con fuerza y entro Chris, no llevaba camisa y tenía manchas de camuflaje en todo el cuerpo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo de 25 minutos parciales, que equivale a 10 segundos, después todos se rieron, menos Chris, obviamente, ¿Será Christopher su nombre?, La Isla del Drama Wiki no dice nada.

"Eh, hola, Chris", dijo Trent tímidamente.

"Campistas, el verdadero juego de supervivencia ha llegado", dijo Chris, que se oía muy serio, raro.

"Esto me está dando un poco de miedo", dijo Owen.

"Cállate, Owen, tu ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, te eliminaron en el ultimo capitulo, las circunstancias han obligado a llevar todo al plan Z, juego de supervivencia total, deberán cazar animales".

"¿No hicimos eso ya?", dijo Leshawna.

"Si, fue cuando me eliminaron a mi por quinta vez", dijo Izzy que comía del suelo lo mismo que Owen.

"Hey, no te lo acabes", dijo el gordo.

"Si", continuo Chris, "pero ahora será diferente".

"¿Por qué?", pregunto Courtney.

"Porque no participan ni Heather, ni Owen, ni Geoff, y esta Trent además".

Todos menos Courtney asintieron.

"Tiene razón", dijo Leshawna.

"Su lógica me destroza", dijo Duncan.

"Pero si no tiene sentido", se quejo Courtney.

"Cállate, Gwen", dijo Duncan.

"¿Qué?, ¿Ahora tu también?, GRRRR".

Courtney se fue.

"Seguro se fue a escribir en su diario, maldita gótica", dijo Duncan.

"La otra diferencia importante, es que si no cazan algo…, nos morimos".

"Hey, se que la papilla es horrible, pero aun queda mucha", se quejo Duncan.

"Mira de nuevo".

Duncan se dio vuelta, Owen e Izzy dormían panza arriba moviendo la pata de atrás como perros, todas las latas estaban tiradas a su alrededor.

"OK, eso cambia todo, ¿Tendremos los elementos del depósito?".

"No, no hay reglas ni nada, y no tengo las llaves, deje de usarlas cuando me dieron mis poderes".

"Que idiota", dijo Leshawna.

"Ya, ya, no me insulten, vamos, a correr todos".

Todos se van rápido de la habitación menos Owen e Izzy, ah, y Sadie.

"Muahahahaha, dentro de poco dominare todo", se puso a gritar.

Yendo afuera, o adentro del espacio externo, como quieran…

"Bien, este es el plan", empezó Duncan, "¿Trent?".

"¿Si?".

"Eres la carnada".

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?".

"Porque estoy harto de que lloriquees por tu novia muerta Courtney, y no has hecho nada desde que empezó el fic, salvo evitar ser expulsado de maneras que no entiendo".

"Ni el autor sabe, ¿Pero qué vamos a cazar que necesitamos a una persona de carnada?".

"Obvio que osos".

"¿Por?".

"Porque son grandes y tienen carne para varios días".

"¿No podríamos cazar muchos mapaches?".

"NO", Duncan se cayó para atrás asustado, cuando noto que Trent se lo quedaba mirando se levanto y se sacudió el polvo, "no, no hay muchos y son una salida fácil, un oso es lo mejor".

"Oigan", llego corriendo Leshawna, "conseguí algunos pescados y…".

Duncan los tiro al suelo.

"¿Qué haces?, Idiota".

"No necesitamos eso, necesitamos un maldito oso, ¿Entiendes?".

"Pues cázalo tu si quieres uno".

"Y eso voy a hacer, maldita gor…".

Los ojos de Leshawna se llenaron de llamas de furia, ¿Eso tiene sentido?

"Nada, nada, vamos, Trent, busquemos esas cosas con forma de astas para ponerte en la cabeza".

Owen mientras tanto se despierta y ve a Izzy durmiendo a su lado.

"Ay, esto es como un sueño hecho realidad", Owen se agacha lentamente para darle un beso a Izzy, y una espada pasa rozándolo, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, ¿Qué es eso?".

Izzy se levanta aun dormida con la espada gigante en la mano.

"¿Cómo te atreves?", dice Izzy con una voz extremadamente masculina mientras su cabeza se cae para varios lados, o sea, sigue unida al cuerpo por el cuello, solo que se cae sin caerse, ¿Captan?

"La verdad que no", dice Owen.

Bueno, no importa, el tema es que Izzy sigue hablando de esa manera rara, "nadie toca a mi ama mientras duerme".

"Esperen", dijo Owen, "aun no entendí la parte de la cabeza", Izzy sigue dando espadazos, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH".

Owen se tira por la ventana corriendo, Izzy va hacia Sadie que sigue riéndose malignamente.

"¿Hacia dónde fue el gordo?", pregunta.

"MUAHAHAHA, ¿Eh?, Hacia allá, ¿No lo viste?".

"Soy una espada manejando mentalmente a una persona, no tengo ojos, indícame según los puntos cardinales".

"Creo que hacia el norte".

"Gracias", Izzy va hacia el otro lado, y corre hasta chocarse con la chimenea, luego trepa por adentro.

Sadie se queda sola en la habitación, "esa chica necesita tener más sexo, MUAHAHAHA".

Mientras eso pasa Trent camina por el bosque con dos ramas pegadas a la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no agarraste las astas falsas?", pregunta enojado.

"Chris dijo que el depósito estaba cerrado", dice Duncan desde los arbustos, "cállate o espantaras a los osos".

"Lo dudo, ¿Pero de donde sacaste el pegamento?".

"Del depósito".

"Pero como…".

"Ya, cállate, por cierto, ¿Dónde está Courtney?, No la veo desde que empezó el maldito capitulo".

"Me parece que en…".

"Te dije que te callaras".

"¿Entonces por qué me preguntas algo?".

"Para ver si me haces caso…, que ganas de que me pegue alguna chica por tocarle algo suyo que tengo".

Se escucha un fuerte rugido.

"Maldición, un oso", dice Duncan, "escóndete, Trent".

"Pero…".

"Cállate y quédate ahí".

"¿Eh?".

"Que te calles".

"A todo esto, ¿Con que esperas capturar al oso?".

"Con esta red que saque del depósito".

"Pero si el depósito…".

"Cállate".

Entonces se corren los arbustos del costado y llega lo que ruge, es Izzy con la espada.

"Ah, es solo Izzy", dice Trent, "AAAAHHHH, es Izzy".

Trent empieza a correr mientras Izzy da espadazos y se choca con los arboles y/o vagabundos vendiendo panchos.

Al final tras media hora así, masomenos lo que dura un capitulo normal de esta serie.

"En realidad los capítulos no suelen durar más de 20 minutos, por las propagandas".

No sé ni quien dijo eso, seguro fue Noah porque es nerd.

"Pero Noah no está en la isla".

Este es mi fic, así que si yo digo que fue Noah el que hablo fue Noah, además pudo ser desde la cárcel donde está desde que me olvide que existía, el problema es que ya me olvide en que estaba, así que resumamos con que sale un oso y se come a Noah.

"Jaja, nerd", dice Duncan.

"¿De dónde salió Noah?", pregunta Trent que sigue huyendo de Izzy.

"De la cárcel, obvio".

"Por alguna razón me estoy dando cuenta que soy el único que comprende que las cosas aquí son extrañas".

"Genial, ya haces algo por el fic, pero el autor sigue siendo un nerd, ojala se lo comiera el oso también".

El tema es que Izzy se tropieza con uno de los vagabundos que vendían panchos, "ay, mi espalda", y la espada pega al oso directo en su órgano vital oseril, el Filipipendo.

"¿Eh?", dice Trent.

"Hasta yo sé que eso no existe y nunca fui a la escuela", dice el vagabundo antes de explotar por combustión espontanea, los vagabundos hacen eso, como mi tía Cleotilda.

Miren, yo estudio biología, así que se cómo funciona un oso, el tema es que el oso se muere.

"Si, viva Izzy", grita Duncan.

Duncan abraza a Izzy que se despierta.

"¿Qué paso aquí?", pregunta.

"Venciste a un oso y trajiste comida".

"¿Y de donde salió la comida?".

"Era el oso".

"Pero si recién lo vencí como lo pude traer".

"No sé, tal vez viajaste en el tiempo…, esperen, ¿Por qué soy tan idiota en este capítulo?".

Entonces el oso desaparece por los poderes mágicos de la Zampakatou Zempatsu, FIN, o lo que sea.

"NOOOOOOO", grita Duncan, "es tu culpa, Trent".

A la noche todos se sientan en la fogata esperando que se cocinen los pescados que trajo Leshawna.

"Bueno", dice Chris, "supongo que todos sabemos quién gano el desafío".

Todos bajan la cabeza con tristeza menos Leshawna.

"Y en vez de votar, decidí eliminar a uno de ustedes porque hizo algo tan malo que no se puede creer".

"Trent, prepárate para irte", dijo Duncan.

"Duncan".

"¿Yo?, ¿Por qué?".

"No, nada, solo que te callaras, no eres tú".

"Ah".

"Es Duncan".

"JAJA, esperen, soy yo de nuevo".

"Nah, broma, jaja".

"La próxima te mato".

"Como sea, el eliminado es Leshawna".

"¿Qué?, Pero si gane el desafío".

"Nunca dije eso, gano Owen".

"Pero a él lo eliminaron el capitulo pasado".

"Bueno, entonces gane yo", dice Chris con una sonrisa.

"Muy razonable", dicen los demás menos Leshawna y Courtney, que por cierto no está.

"Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué me eliminaron?".

"Porque trajiste pescado, odio el pescado", Chris tira todos los pescados al agua.

"Pero eso es mejor que no hacer nada, ni Courtney ni Sadie intentaron siquiera atrapar algo".

"MUAHAHAHAHA", sigue riéndose Sadie.

"Mira, yo no hago las reglas".

"Si las haces".

"Tienes razón, bueno, me voy a dormir", Chris se va y Duncan mira con odio a Leshawna.

"Por tu culpa no comeremos nada".

"¿Eh?".

"A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Courtney?", pregunta Trent.

"Vos sabias", le dice Duncan.

"Bueno, ahora no, qué raro".

"Pizza de pepino", dice Izzy.

Continuara…

Post final: Courtney está atrapada en medio del núcleo de la isla.

"Si, lo logre, al fin tengo a Courtney".

"Libérame o tendrás a mis abogados encima", dice Courtney.

"JAJA, tus abogados ya están todos muertos, y ahora podre jugar a las muñecas contigo por toda la eternidad…, o hasta que uno de los dos se muera, no es por nada pero espero que seas tú primero, así después diseco tu cuerpo, aunque le aumentare la delantera, no tienes tanto si me preguntas".

"No lo hice, FL".

"¿Qué?, Espera, borra eso, se supone que mi identidad debía estar oculta hasta el final del fic".

"Pero es obvio que eres tú".

"Bueno, pero la mitad de los que leen este fic no tienen la capacidad mental para descubrirlo".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"Fácil, leen esto, alguien inteligente no lo haría".

"Tienes razón, tu lógica es apabullante".

"¿Quieres te?".

"Bueno, un poquito".

Continuara…, hola.


	10. 10 ¿Dah?

**OK…, luego de muchos tics en los ojos causados por leer que esta cosa recibió 21 reviews hasta ahora y que una de mis lectoras se desnudara por la Webcam( creo que no debí decir eso), he razonado que ustedes, las personas que me leen…, deberían estar internados o algo similar, pero les daré cierto poder en el fic, si, ya que con este capítulo completaremos el material total que he hecho en la primera versión, para que el fic no se estanque ustedes pueden proponer ideas, pero les aviso que TODAS, sin excepción serán ignoradas( SOBRE TODO LA TUYA, sabes que hablo de ti).**

**Atención: Este capítulo fue escrito por Emo Morales, el presidente de Colombia.**

**Disclaimer: Isla del drama no nos pertenece ni a mí ni a Emo, el Disclaimer si, salvo que sea martes (no te cases ni te embarques ni de tu casa te apartes).**

Soledad, ese sentimiento que solo llega cuando estas solo, porque la soledad simboliza…, la soledad, que es el hecho de estar solo, según el diccionario, y eso es lo que siente ahora Duncan.

"Es mentira", grita él.

Lo que pasa es que Courtney anda desaparecida y todo eso, y bueno, a Duncan le pega como a Trent, que extraña a la gótica esa que se murió, ¿O era Emo?

"Trent es un gay", dice Duncan.

"Hey, ¿Qué dices de mi?", responde el aludido, que es Trent, no conozco a nadie llamado aludido.

"Nada, nada".

"¿Y con quien hablas?".

"Con…, no lo sé".

"…".

"…", este es Owen que anda dando vueltas por ahí.

"Qué asco", dice Duncan.

"Y que lo digas", responde Aludido rascándose sus 3 alas.

Lo que el fanático pide 8, el regreso, capitulo…, no me acuerdo el numero: "Avatar".

"Me muero de hambre", grito Owen en agonía, "todo se vuelve borroso".

"Idiota, hace solo 5 minutos que no comemos", grita Duncan haciendo algo que ni idea.

"…, Pero solo fueron esas frutas rojas, eran muy pocas".

"No te quejes, comiste más que nadie", dijo Leshawna.

"Leshawna, márchate", grito Chris abrazado a una almohada con venas en los ojos, Chris, la almohada no tiene ojos.

"Si pudiera lo haría, pero dime como".

"AAAAAHHHHHHH, no los escucho, no los escucho", sigue Chris mientras se tapa los oídos con las manos.

"Maldición, si nos quedamos aquí me terminare volviendo loco como todos ustedes", dice Duncan.

"Recién estabas hablando solo", dice Trent.

"Cállate, todos estamos perdiendo la cordura".

"Sopa de caracol", dice Izzy.

"…, Bueno, ella no, la perdió cuando nació".

"Seguro fui más deseada que vos".

"No discuto eso…, tengo una idea, hagamos una balsa".

Cri Cri Cri, que es sonido de grillos, o de dragones rojos.

"¿Por qué hay grillos si es de día?", pregunta Owen.

"Mira, genio", dice Trent seriamente, "¿Cómo esperas hacer una balsa?".

"Pues con madera, idiota", le responde Duncan.

"Su lógica es excepcional", dice Owen.

"OK, colaborare…", agrega Trent sin ganas.

"MUAJAJAJAJAJA", se ríe Sadie.

"Pero que ella no se ría así, me da miedo".

Y así comenzó la construcción, y tras pasar mucho tiempo, media hora, más de lo que dura el programa, no habían hecho nada, y se cansaron todos, que inútiles, cuando yo tenía su edad (hace dos años y algo), valorábamos el trabajo por sobre todas las cosas, hasta que nos enteramos como era realmente, chicos, no trabajen y serán como yo y el vagabundo que pide en la puerta de su casa.

"Luchemos por una patria mejor, MUAJAJAJAJA", se ríe Sadie.

Bueno, ya me perdí, el tema es que Owen está agonizando.

"Veo la luz al final del túnel".

"Tenemos que ayudarlo", grito Izzy.

"Uh, yo también me siento mal, esas frambuesas que comimos deberían estar medio pasadas", dice Duncan.

"No hay frambuesas en esta isla, aunque si algunas moras", dice Chris.

"¿Pero las moras no son azules?".

"Creo que son rojas cuando…".

La siguiente parte es muy escatológica así que la saltearemos, creo que una hora será suficiente.

"Oh, por dios, esto es horrible", grita Chris.

Mejor salteémonos varias horas, chicos, si las moras están rojas, NO LAS COMAN, o vivirán en el baño los próximos años de sus patéticas vidas, Isla del Drama, educando al soberano.

"MUAJAJAJAJA", se ríe Sadie, "suerte que no comí".

Un tiempo después difícil de calcular, porque me robaron el reloj ayer.

"Oh, qué bien me siento", dice Owen.

Al salir del baño hay un montón de indios azules alrededor de ese lugar del gordo.

"Perdonen la tardanza, es que tenía muchas ganas", se excusa Owen.

Los indios sacan lanzas con la que lo apuntan.

Necesario segundo de espera para ejercer tensión y comer pochoclos.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH", grita Owen, lo que es reiterativo.

"Y por eso yo le dije: Nunca dije que ese fuera mi dedo, JAJAJAJA", se ríe Duncan en la máquina de café.

"No entendí", responde Izzy.

"…, No importa,… a todo esto, ¿Por qué hay una maquina de café aquí?".

"No sé, apareció a la mañana".

Owen pasa corriendo perseguido por los indios, Duncan toma más café.

"¿Y has visto una buena película últimamente?", pregunta Izzy.

"Ese chiste ya se hizo, aunque tú no estabas en ese momento".

"¿Qué pasa aquí?", pregunto Chris que recién llegaba.

"Están esos indios…".

"Indios", grito Izzy.

"…Corriendo al gordo".

"Gordo".

"No, esto no es bueno, tenemos que detenerlos".

Los demás llegan por el lio, no sé ni donde estaban.

"Indios", grita Chris, "haremos un trato".

"¿Estos no son los de aquella película que estrenaron hace poco y perdió de manera muy fea en los Oscars?", pregunto Leshawna.

"No lo digas", dijo Chris, "ahora que estamos varados no podemos romper mas los derechos de autor".

Los indios se acercan con Owen levantado.

"Nosotros…, son de paz", dice Chris.

"Huevon", responde el indio, "nosotros hablamos mejor que ustedes".

"¿Huevon?".

"Ustedes destruir nuestros bosques para armar su estúpida balsa, debemos vengarnos".

"Tengo algo que responder a eso", dice Chris con el dedo levantado.

El indio le apunta con una lanza.

"Pero mejor me callo, miren, ¿Para qué quieren al gordo?, ¿Acaso lo van a comer?".

"Asco, no comemos humanos, la verdad lo agarramos porque era fácil, lo dejamos libre a cambio de sus mujeres".

"Hecho".

"¿Qué?", dice Leshawna.

Los indios agarran a Izzy y se acercan a Leshawna.

"Mujer de chocolate, no", dice el jefe, y todos se van.

"WII", grita Izzy.

"No sé si me siento más insultada yo, o Sadie, que ni la tomaron en cuenta".

"MUAHAHAHAHA", se ríe Sadie.

"Supongo que solo yo".

"Bueno", dice Chris, "supongo que se darán cuenta que la balsa no podrá ser construida, e Izzy cuenta como eliminada".

"Bien para mí", dice Duncan, "ese millón será mío".

"Estamos en la primer temporada, acá eran 100 mil nada más", agrega Chris.

"Bueno, realmente no se en que cambia un cero mas, un cero menos, así que bien por mi".

"Que capitulo para nada", dice Owen, "encima fue re corto".

Continuara…, o tal vez no, XD.


	11. 11 Especial Halo Online

Al fin llego, ya está aquí, es el nuevo especial de Haloween de lo que el fanático pide, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, que genial, aunque creo que se me paso por unos días, bueno, da igual, habrá muchas sorpresas, tal vez algo de Halo en red, por algo se llama la festividad así…, ¿Qué tiene doble l?, ¿Seguro?, No jodan.

Ah, cierto, este es el primer capítulo 100% hecho para la reedición, y está dedicado para mi ahijada Melissa que cumplió años hace algo de tiempo, mi no recordar, ¿Qué tiene una s sola?, ¿Seguro?, No jodan.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Isla del Drama no me pertenecen.**

El mundo de las tinieblas es un lugar terrible, o sea, no se ve nada, la gente se choca todo el día, a veces con los autos, ahí ni te cuento lo horrible que es, como la vez que Charlie el demonio se murió, deberían comprar luces para poner en las calles.

El tema es que había alguien que estaba harto de ese lugar, y entonces decidió que iría a la Isla Del Drama a pasar el rato.

Se llamaba Reiko, pero no importa porque exploto.

Lo que el Fanático pide 2 capitulo Halowinesco: "Reiko exploto".

"Vamos, Chris, tu puedes, tu puedes", forzaba la mente Chris.

Alrededor de él, los campistas jugaban a las cartas, la mayoría ya tenía barbas en su rostro, menos Sadie, que es una chica, y Owen, que es una mujer adulta.

"Ya lo tengo", grito finalmente el conductor, "Duncan, Trent y Sadie, vengan aquí".

Los mencionados se acercan, Sadie se ríe.

"Bien, cada uno tome una de estas piedras, al último que se le caiga gana el desafío".

Duncan agarra la piedra que le da Chris y se la estrella en la cara.

"Eliminado", grito Chris.

"No dijiste que ya empezábamos", le dice Duncan.

"Ah, cierto, tómala de nuevo", Duncan vuelve a estrellársela en la cara, "para la próxima el desafío ya contara como que empezó".

Duncan le saca la piedra a Trent y se la tira a Chris.

"Hey", grita Trent.

"Relax, el dijo que perdía al que se le caía la piedra, y a vos no se te cayo, se me cayó a mí, pero era tu piedra".

"No me desafíes", dijo Chris levantando el dedo.

"Tú eres el que me desafías con tus desafíos, además, no hemos comido nada en dos días, no tengo muchos métodos para divertirme fuera de tirarle piedras a alguien".

"Está bien, nueva regla, no se pueden tirar las piedras de otros".

Duncan, Sadie y Trent agarran sus piedras y se miran entre ellos sin entender demasiado.

"¿Y ahora?", pregunta Duncan, mientras Sadie se ríe a carcajadas tan grandes como horcajadas, y malignamente.

"Nada, al que se le cae, pierde".

Duncan se guarda la piedra en el bolsillo.

"¿Nada mas?".

"No".

Duncan lo mira con mala cara unos segundos, "OK, pero que la gorda se calle".

Este desafío eventualmente se convierte en el más largo de todos, salvo ese que dormirse, yo lo perdí porque me dormí durante el capitulo, para mí que hubo algo de sexo allí.

"Este desafío no avanza nada", dijo Trent.

"Al menos aun pueden ganar el dinero", dice Leshawna, "el gordo y yo estamos acá muriéndonos de hambre y…".

Leshawna se queda mirando a Owen, todos lo hacen también.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿Tengo algo en mi camisa?".

"No, Owen", dice Leshawna, "y ya que estamos, no tienes camisa, pero, estas flaco".

Efectivamente Owen esta flaco como un palo.

"JAJA", se ríe, "esa estuvo buena".

"En serio, Owen", le dice Trent.

"Si, si, sigan con sus bromas, no me van a hacer caer".

"MUAHAHAHAHA", se ríe Sadie.

"¿Qué dices? Sadie, ¿Qué?, AAAHHHH, estoy flaco".

Owen empieza a correr pero se tropieza al toque.

"Ya ni puedo calcular como correr con mi nuevo peso".

"Parece que su gordura dependía de comer regularmente y…", empieza Trent.

"Cállate, nerd, pensé que como Harold ya estaba fuera nadie volvería a molestarme así", dice Duncan.

"Para mí esto es un indicio de que las cosas se van a poner feas", dice Leshawna, "tendremos que partir y buscar comida".

"Ya lo hemos hecho y no encontramos nada", dice Duncan.

"Rastrear a 3 metros de distancia no me parece buscar comida, los animales nunca se acercan al campamento, ¿Quién está conmigo?".

No hay respuesta, Trent intenta levantar la mano, pero Duncan la frena y le dice "no" con la cabeza.

"Bueno, entonces lo que yo consiga será solo para mí".

"Púdrete con tu maldito pescado", le dice Duncan.

Así Leshawna se va, para evitar demandas por discriminación de ahora en mas, Owen es negro.

"Palabra, hermano, chiqui pum, chiqui pum", canta Owen, si se le puede decir cantar a eso.

"Para mi tendríamos que irnos, estamos alucinando mucho", dice Trent.

"Mira, puede que seas mi hermana mayor", empieza Duncan, "pero eso no te da el derecho a decirme que puedo hacer con mi vida, si quiero acostarme con el burro, me acuesto con el burro".

"¿Duncan?".

"Ah, ¿Quieres pelear?".

"Duncan, estas alucinando".

"Pues metete la caja en el…".

Se produce una explosión y aparece una chica de pelo negro.

"WIIIIIII, ya estoy aquí".

"Deja de ladrar, Rupert, o te mato", dice Duncan.

"No soy ese, soy Reiko, y he venido a divertirme con ustedes".

Al instante la isla se vuelve de chocolate.

"Comida", grita Owen y se pone a comer el suelo pero escupe, "guacala, aun sabe a tierra".

"¿Qué diablos es esto?".

Duncan hace un movimiento raro con el rostro como si se despertara, "¿Qué diablos es esto?".

Al instante varios elefantes pasan volando, y una catarata se vuelve un monstruo de lava que destroza arboles.

"Siii, que bueno, estoy en la tele", grita Reiko como descontrolada mientras da vueltas por el lugar con su largo y holgado vestido negro, también se lo puede describir como holgado y largo.

"¿Seguro que no comimos nada raro?", pregunta Duncan, "mira que he tenido malos viajes varias veces, pero nunca nada como esto, recuerdo una vez que…".

"No quiero saberlo, escapemos".

"Ah, no, no se van", dice Reiko que aparece delante de ellos.

Todo el lugar se transforma en un gigantesco juzgado, el juez es Reiko con los pelos enrulados de juez, todo el jurado está hecho de más Reikos, al igual que el público, con la excepción de Duncan.

"Esta madera también sabe a madera", dice Owen mordisqueando la pared.

Trent está sentado en el lugar del defendido, su abogado también es Reiko.

"Dime Trent", dice la jueza Reiko, "¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Gwen te dejo en la segunda temporada?".

"¿Qué?", dice Trent, "¿Gwen me dejo?".

"Protesto", dice el abogado Reiko, "el acusado no sabe que Duncan le quito a su novia".

"¿Duncan?".

"No me veas a mí", dice Duncan, "no sé ni de qué hablan".

"Oigan, chicos", dice Owen, "esta parte si parece de chocolate si te tapas la nariz al masticarla".

"Declaro al acusado", empieza la Jueza, "JAMON".

Trent se vuelve un jamón, Sadie se ríe en medio del jurado, "justo lo que yo pedí".

Todo el lugar cambia y se vuelve agua, haciendo que todos se hundan.

"Owen, ayúdame, debemos salvar a Trent", dice Duncan nadando para llegar al jamón.

"Pero se ve delicioso", Owen agarra el jamón y se prepara para morderlo.

"No, Owen, no lo hagas, es Trent".

"Bueno, espera, Trent, sabes que eres mi amigo, pero te ves delicioso", Owen vuelve a abrir la boca, pero el jamón se vuelve una piedra y se le rompen los dientes.

"No dejare que te comas a mi amado Trent", dice Reiko que aparece volando por ahí vestida de directora de escuela, "veamos, ¿Qué hare ahora para pasar el rato?".

"DETENTE, SER DEL AVERNO", dice una poderosa luz que aparece en medio del cielo, "DEJA EN PAZ A ESTOS SERES VIVOS".

"No, mi archienemigo", dice Reiko como loca.

"SI, SOY EL SEÑOR COCO", dice la luz, que se muestra como un coco con tres agujeros, "PREPARATE PARA CAER".

"Incluso si hubiera aparecido Cody con capa me hubiera parecido algo mas entendible", dice Duncan.

Reiko lanza rayos, pero el Señor Coco le responde con mas rayos, los rayos caen en el océano, y salen peces con alas, viejas en bikini, y películas de Burt Reynolds en sueco.

De repente un rayo que cae del cielo le cae a Reiko del cielo, siendo algo reiterativo.

"No, me has derrotado", dice Reiko llorosa.

"Pero si ese rayo no lo tiro él, o eso, o ella", dijo Duncan.

"Me iré", dijo Reiko enojada, "pero volveré, ya lo verán".

Reiko se va volando pero se la chupa una turbina de avión, y al avión se lo come un águila.

"LISTO, AHORA ME IRE", dice el señor Coco en Bloc Mayus.

"Espera, ¿Nos dejaras a todos así?", pregunta Duncan enojado.

"…, SI, NO VEO PORQUE CAMBIAR SU SITUACION".

"Te daré el chicle de Owen".

"NOOO, mi chicle no", grita Owen muy triste.

"BUENO, SI ESE ES EL CASO, LO HARE".

Todo vuelve a la normalidad, incluso Trent que no entiende nada, y tiene un hueso en la camiseta.

"¿Y podrías hacer a Owen blanco de nuevo?", pregunta Duncan, "realmente no se qué tiene que ver con lo que paso".

"¿ERES RACISTA?".

"Claro que no, pero no me acostumbro".

"DEBES SABER QUE A CADA ACCION HAY UNA REACCION".

"No hay problema".

"ESTA BIEN".

Se produce un fogonazo y el Señor Coco desaparece, donde estaba Owen ahora esta DJ.

"¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Y conejito?", pregunta este preocupado.

"Sera mejor que olvidemos todo esto y nos vayamos a dormir", dice Duncan, y se le cae la piedra del bolsillo.

"Duncan eliminado", se escucha el grito de Chris.

"¿Qué?, Pero Leshawna se fue".

"¿No estaba eliminada ya?".

"…, No".

"Bueno, entonces eliminada Leshawna, a la cama todos".

"¿Qué crees que paso?", pregunta Trent de manera insegura.

"Púdrete", le grita Duncan.

"En serio, ¿Qué hago aquí?", sigue preguntándose DJ.

Mientras tanto, en el coso ese de los perdedores.

"EL TRATO ESTABA HECHO, ASI QUE DAME TU CHICLE ASI PUEDO IRME A MI PLANETA", le dice el señor Coco a Owen, que esta gordo y blanco de nuevo.

"No te daré mi chicle", le grita Owen.

"Creo que conviene que le des el chicle", le dice Tyler con miedo.

"Esto no luce bien", dice Katie.

"¿Tú crees?", pregunta alguien vestida de Sadie.

"¿Quién eres tú?", pregunta Katie.

"Nadie", y suena una música de terror, que hace darte cuenta de que el misterioso personaje es Reiko, pero igual es un misterio, así que nadie debe saberlo.

Continuara…


	12. 12 Invasion Alien

**Hola, hola, chicos, si, sé que me atrase mucho, pero o sea, anduve con exámenes y toda la bola esa que no les interesa a nadie, y tengo muchos fics, no solo aquí, también en otras páginas muy denigrantes llena de gente loca que come bicicletas.**

**Bueno, como sea, el capitulo este es muy de transición, por eso es corto, pero preparara todo para la trama final del fic, si, esto termina, Snif, lloren todos, cantemos, lalalalalalalalalalalalala, I buana bi feimus, snork.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Isla del Drama no me pertenecen, y salen aquí solo con fines de entretenimiento, y no de lucro.**

El sol sale como cada mañana, y la felicidad inunda los corazones, de mas felicidad, baja en grasa, y sin colesterol, bueno, tal vez un poco de grasa, pero no trans, de la otra, la que se puede comer y no te mata, aunque en si todo te mata si comes muuuuuuuucho, hasta esas verduras que caminan por la calle diciendo "soy sano, no te mato", y después sacan una pistola, te dan veinte tiros en la cara, y vos todo agonizando, "¿Por qué me hiciste esto, verdura?, Yo solo quería comerte", y mientras la verdura se ríe, el pochoclo se pegotea y los nenes lloran…, ah, sí, el tema es que Duncan se levanta con mucha felicidad y todo eso.

"Ah, qué buena felicidad que tengo", entra a lo que antes era un comedor, pero ahora es una masa hecha con troncos intentando emular una casa, luego de que las inundaciones, y algunos terremotos, la destrozaran, "¿Qué hay para comer hoy?".

Detrás del mostrador sale DJ con un delantal y una cacerola, "buenos días, Duncan, hoy hice tu favorito", lo pone sobre la mesa y levanta la tapa, "piedras al vapor".

Efectivamente solo hay piedras y algún pedazo de corteza como condimento dentro de la cacerola, y agua, posiblemente de mar.

"Ah, que gozo" dice Duncan relamiéndose e intenta acercar la mano, pero DJ le pega con una cuchara.

"No, no, no, espera a los demás, y lávate las manos, además esta caliente".

"¿Alguna otra razón?".

"Ah, sí, y vístete".

Duncan se mira, y nota que no lleva nada puesto, tras lo cual se va refunfuñando.

Al rato llega junto con Leshawna, Chris, Sadie y Trent, todos tienen puesta ropa hecha con pedazos de tela, ramas y corteza como condimento.

"¿Piedras al vapor?", dice Chris con cara de asco, pero luego sonríe, "quiero cuatro".

"¿Qué?, No te pases de listo", le grita Duncan.

"Soy el conductor del programa".

"Que buen conductor, para dejarnos así".

Duncan y Chris siguen discutiendo, mientras Sadie empieza a hacer su risa malévola.

"Ay, niños, hay para todos, cálmense", empieza DJ, "pero primero las damas", levanta la cuchara y coloca tres piedras en un plato con un poco de corteza, "toma Leshawna".

"Me pasas el…", empieza ella, pero DJ ya sabe lo que quiere, y le da un frasco con condimento, que no es corteza, aunque se le parece, es el condimento secreto de la mamá de DJ, o abuela.

A Leshawna le empieza a salir baba por la boca mientras DJ rocía un poco en el plato, luego empieza a devorar las piedras con ferocidad desmedida, o medida, según que día sea, martes no te cases ni te embarques.

Entonces aparecen unos extraterrestres.

Lo que el fanático pide 2: "Área 54 y media de lana".

"Tu comida esta excelente DJ", dice Chris, "le pondría cinco estrellas, pero como no estamos en la tele, no tendría sentido".

"Ay, me vas hacer sonrojar", se ríe femeninamente DJ, no como Sadie, alta voz de macho tiene esa.

"¿Alguno noto que hay unos extraterrestres aquí?", pregunta Trent, todos asienten, "ah, solo preguntaba, ¿Cómo es que haces para tener siempre de ese condimento?".

"Secreto familiar", responde DJ.

"Vamos, ¿Qué es lo que tiene?", insiste Trent.

"No, no puedo decirlo".

"Vamos, hazlo", dice uno de los dos extraterrestres, ambos son verdes con grandes cabezas, y ojos negros gigantes, carecen de cualquier otra cosa…, bueno, brazos y piernas con dedos tienen, y boca, y algo parecido a una nariz, como los orificios de un cefalópodo australiano belga.

"Bueno, está bien, el secreto es el riñón de vaca muerta, la vaca tiene que llevar tres días descomponiéndose o no es lo mismo".

"Ya me parecía", dijo Chris, "además siempre tenemos en la alacena de eso".

"Pensaba que Owen se había comido todo", menciona Leshawna.

"Ya sabemos que este programa no tiene sentido", continua Duncan.

"Por cierto", comienza uno de los extraterrestres con un poco de timidez, todos lo miran, y empieza a sudar.

"¿Qué pasa?, Michael", le dice su compañero.

"No puedo hacerlo, me miran muy fijo".

"Vamos, no te preocupes, lo harás bien".

"Si, estamos pasando una cálida velada aquí", le dice DJ con una gran sonrisa.

"Bueno, está bien", el extraterrestre tose un poco para aclarar su garganta, "como todos sabrán, venimos a invadir su planeta".

"Oh, que interesante", dice DJ, y todos asienten.

"El tema es que decidimos primero llevarnos algunos extravepelianos, para estudiarlos, ya saben, sondas internas, autopsias, todas esas cosas dolorasas".

"Se dice dolorosas", le acota su compañero.

"Ah, perdonen, dolorosas".

"No pasa nada", dice Duncan.

"Bueno, así que ya que ustedes están totalmente desconectados del resto del mundo y todo eso, ¿Qué les parece venir?".

"Me parece una idea muy razonable", dice Chris, "y creo que represento a todos cuando digo eso".

"Esperen un segundo…", llega a decir Trent, pero Chris le tapa la boca.

"MMM, yo no creo que pueda, tengo que ordenar la casa", dice DJ.

"No se preocupe, con los demás bastara", continua Michael, "vamos, nuestra nave espera afuera".

Todos caminan hacia afuera.

"Vuelvan pronto", saluda DJ, "es lindo tener visitas de vez en cuando".

Chris vuelve adentro un segundo, "¿Me sirves otro plato?", DJ le sirve, "ah, y estas eliminado de la competencia".

"¿Eh?".

Mientras, los demás siguen avanzando afuera hacia una nave gigantesca con forma de cubo.

"Te dije que sería fácil", le dice a Michael su compañero, "solo tenias que estar bien centrado".

"JE, puede ser, bueno, todos suban al montacargas".

Michael y el otro se suben a la parte de adelante, que sobresale como la de un camión, los demás se quedan unos segundos sin hacer nada.

"Miren, me parece que esto no es una buena idea" dice Trent.

"Eres un maldito comunista", dice Duncan.

De repente, un rayo tractor sale de la nave y los empieza a llevar.

"¿Saben algo?", pregunta Leshawna, y todos la miran, "no sé si fue por el condimento de DJ o qué, pero estos últimos días he estado bastante poco centrada".

"Si, creo que yo también", agrega Duncan.

"Y ahora en esta situación como que me doy cuenta que el efecto está pasando".

"¿Y entonces?", pregunta Chris.

"Que estoy teniendo mucho miedo".

"Oh, demonios", grita Chris, "no era el condimento de DJ, la corteza que usábamos como condimento adicional, era de una planta alucinógena".

"Eso explica lo que paso ayer", dice Duncan, "igual creo que todos saben que no soy gay".

"Uf", sonríe Trent, "eso significa que todo fue nuestra imaginación, incluido esto de los extraterrestres".

"Trent", lo llama Leshawna.

"¿Qué?".

"Tú siempre le sacabas la corteza".

"¿Y entonces?".

"Significa que tu nunca estuviste bajo los efectos".

"Entonces…".

Cada vez el rayo los acerca más a la nave, y todos empiezan a gritar como locos, menos Sadie que se ríe más que nunca.

Mientras, en tierra, DJ sonríe, "que bien la deben estar pasando esos chicos, MMM, que rica que esta la corteza, tendría que poner más en las preparaciones".

Continuara…


	13. 13 De color naranja

**, hola chicos, ¿Cómo andan?, ¿Siguen siendo suecos?, bueno, como sea, nuevo capítulo, o algo así, con mucho chocolate y monos voladores, después de este solo dos mas y todo esto termina, 7 días después todos los que leyeron esto morirán horriblemente salvo que donen sus órganos a organizaciones benéficas (lo que causaría su muerte también), obvio que yo estoy exento por ser el creador.**

**Disclaimer: Isla del Drama es una serie que le pertenece a alguien que no sé quien es (mentira, si se), pero yendo al caso no me importa.**

El extraterrestre se limpia las manos para luego colocarse guantes encima de ellas, lo que significa que es idiota, y se prepara para investigar a Duncan que esta encadenado a una mesa, desnudo, como le gusta a las chicas.

"¿Has pasado un lindo día o qué?", le pregunta el extraterrestre.

"¿Qué vas a hacerme?".

"Hey, solo quiero empezar una correcta comunicación", luego saca un bisturí.

"No, para", entonces Duncan pega un puñetazo y deja al extraterrestre en el suelo, "…, el idiota no me encadeno a la mesa", si, el extraterrestre es un idiota, "debo salir de aquí y encontrar a los otros, aunque no en ese orden".

Duncan empieza a correr por los distintos pasillos, patea todas las puertas que encuentra pero no hay nada hasta que al patear una…

"Dios mío", entonces cierra la puerta, "perdonen, no sabía que estaban haciendo marcianitos aquí, demonios, tendré pesadillas con eso toda mi vida", si, el extraterrestre es un idiota.

Isla del Drama capitulo perdidos en el espacio: "Perdidos en el espacio".

Si, el extraterrestre es un idiota.

Finalmente Duncan entra a una sala con varias celdas en las que están sus compañeros, pero también un guardia, entonces lo apunta con una pistola de rayos ultra especial mega yo que sé.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?", pregunta el guardia, que es extraterrestre, aunque generalmente los guardias son hombres gordos que comen donas y todo eso, si, el extraterrestre, este no, es un idiota, bueno, puede que este sea un idiota también.

"No tengo la menor idea de de donde saque esto que tengo en la mano", entonces Duncan se fija bien en el arma, "pero si la idea de cómo se dispara con el que tengo, es correcta, disparare".

"Estas poniendo mal los dedos, baja el índice un poco más".

"¿Así?".

"Si, listo, puedes disparar ahora".

Duncan dispara haciendo explotar al extraterrestre en pedazos, "ups, bueno, no importa, el me dijo que lo hiciera".

Toca unos botones y se abren las celdas, en realidad se abren porque otro guardia extraterrestre, también idiota, estaba borracho porque había salido de juerga, y se cayó en los botones que manejaban las celdas, los botones que toco Duncan destruyeron Paris y Plutón, es que son botones asesinos, que recién salían de la prisión.

Todos saltan a abrazarse, pero notan que están todos desnudos.

"Suerte que estos blureos nos están tapando", dice Leshawna, notando las nubes similares a lo que pasa con los televisores cuando se rompen, que tapan sus partes.

"La verdad es que ni se como son los hombres desnudos, siempre sale esta cosa", agrega Chris.

Entonces todos empiezan a correr, y al pasar por un pasillo, como el autor es un idiota, casi tanto como los extraterrestres, pasan a tener ropas de piratas.

En medio de mucho lío, extraterrestres que explotan por el arma de Duncan, y otras cosas aburridas de las que depende el destino del universo y los tacos, llegan a la sala de manejo, con el capitán y todo eso.

"Oh, no", grita el capitán, "caí en su trampa".

El capitán andaba jugando Póker con una nave Marciana, que se ríe mucho ante esa situación.

"Sácanos de aquí", grita Duncan apuntando con el arma al capitán.

Los demás extraterrestres se disparan a sí mismos, es que son idiotas, además, los extraterrestres no existen, son solo un invento del gobierno.

"¿Pueden esperar a que termine el partido?".

"No, devuélvannos a la Tierra", sigue Duncan.

"Ya se las devuelvo".

"No me refería a eso".

"Me siento bien de que acá ninguno salvo Duncan este aportando, en general, eso hago siempre yo" dice Trent.

"Sabes, me molesta que siempre uses estas excusas para salirte de los partidos", le dice la nave marciana al capitán.

"Me apuntan con un arma", grita el capitán.

"La otra vez te dolía la cabeza, es lo mismo".

"Uy, el juego esta complicado", dice Chris agachándose para ver las cartas, pero se tropieza y toca un botón, lo que causa que la nave le dispare a la nave marciana, y a una vieja en Taiwán, igual no le pasa nada, a la vieja, a la nave le hicieron algunos daños, de esos que hacen que se prendan luces rojas y todo eso.

"Ah, un ataque, responderemos", dice la nave marciana, y empieza a disparar, por lo que las luces rojas ahora están en la otra nave.

Sadie empieza a reír, como siempre.

"Que alguien les dispare algo", grita Chris.

Duncan empieza a dispararle a la pantalla de conexión hasta que Trent lo detiene.

"Que le disparen con las armas de la nave".

"Ah, cierto", dice Duncan, y luego apunta con el arma al capitán de la nave, "¿Cómo se hace para disparar a la otra nave?".

"No tengo la menor idea".

"Pero es tu nave", le dice Duncan.

"Si, pero mira esta cantidad de botones, me pierdo entre ellos, ni siquiera se doblar".

"Los extraterrestres dijeron que nos seleccionaron de todo el planeta por estar en la isla".

"Y porque tuvimos suerte".

"…, Bueno, déjame a mí".

Duncan toca los botones y automáticamente chocan contra la otra nave, transfugandose entre sí, que significa queso.

Entonces ambas naves caen hacia el campamento Wawanaka, o como se llame, causando una súper mega explosión, pero no de helado, que no causa nada, solo dos naves estrelladas entre sí en medio de una isla, aunque las naves se veían más grandes, pero no lo eran, todo cuestión de visión, como la Tierra que es cuadrada, aunque se vea redonda.

"Esta vez sí que la jodiste", dice la nave marciana limpiándose el pantalón, y todo porque seguro te toco una mala mano, bueno, me voy a matar cosas por ahí".

La nave marciana se va a matar chinos volando, así que no importa por ahora.

Duncan y los demás salen de la nave todos mareados.

"Bueno, Duncan, estas eliminado", dice Chris.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?".

"Porque chocaste las naves, dije que te iba a eliminar".

"Nunca lo dijiste".

"Mira, si el autor se olvida las cosas es culpa de él, no mía".

"Qué asco".

"Pero si da igual, estamos varados en la isla de todas formas", dice Leshawna.

La nave, la otra, se va rascándose la cabeza.

"Qué raro", dice Leshawna mientras la ve.

"Si", continua Trent, "se suponía que el extraterrestre no sabía manejarla porque era un idiota".

"En realidad me refería a que caímos en la isla de nuevo".

"Hola, chicos, parece que la pasaron bien en su viaje", dice DJ rodeado de animalitos tiernos y hombres de nieve, "la comida esta lista".

"Parece que le sigue poniendo de la corteza", dice Leshawna.

"¿Quién vota por comer y olvidar que estamos aquí hasta que nos rescaten?", dice Duncan, y todos levantan la mano, menos Cody que no está.

"A todo esto solo quedan Trent, Sadie y Courtney en la competencia", dice Chris recordando sus épocas de conducir programas.

"Si, pero Courtney lleva desaparecida unos cuantos capítulos", le dice Leshawna.

En ese momento, todos místicamente vuelven a tener sus ropas comunes.

"¿Y Sadie?", pregunta Trent, que no quiere saber de donde salieron las ropas.

"Estaba acá", dice Leshawna, pero todos miran y no está por ningún lado.

Lejos, muy lejos, en la playa de los perdedores.

"DAME ESE MANÍ" dice el Señor Coco.

"No", grita Owen.

"En serio, deberías darle ese maní", le dice Tyler.

"Quédate en lo tuyo, señor que nunca habla en la segunda temporada".

"Eso fue un golpe bajo".

"ESTOY DE ACUERDO, AHORA, DAME ESE MANÍ".

"No te lo daré".

"¿Así que podrías matarnos a todos si quisieras?", le pregunta Katie a Reiko.

"Si", responde esta con una sonrisa, "pero mientras me des café con Moka, todo irá bien".

Yendo a otro lado, ahora sí, lejos.

"Y ha ganado la lotería, señor Yamanaka".

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii", grita el Señor Yamanaka, y explota.

Y ahora, en el espacio profundo.

"¿Estamos seguros de esto?", pregunta el capitán de la nave extraterrestre, que es un idiota, el capitán, la nave no tanto.

"Para nada", le dice su compañero, el mismo del capítulo pasado.

"¿Por qué siempre convences a todos?".

"Para eso me pagan".

"Cállense, esclavos", grita Sadie que tiene sombrero de capitán de mar y war, "ahora, vayamos a su planeta, y luego, conquistaremos el mundo, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

Continuara…, o algo así.


	14. 14 Lloren que ya se termina pronto

**Hola, chicos, miren, ando comiendo unas papas fritas con dulce de leche, y no tengo muchas ganas de escribir, así que dejare que el fic se haga solo…, tarda tiempo…., ya empezara…., como sea, últimos dos capítulos, suscríbanse y recíbanlos gratis en su casa.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Isla del Drama no me pertenecen, pero no creo que a alguien realmente le importe si este fic es cualquier cosa.**

"No lo puedo creer", gritó Duncan, "encontramos a Courtney".

"No, es solo una figura de cartón", dijo Leshawna, y efectivamente lo era, "y además, la que aparece ahí es Gwen".

Duncan mira mejor y ve que es una figura de cartón de Gwen, "sí, creo que tienes razón, por cierto, ¿De dónde salió?".

"Nada de lo que pasa acá tiene sentido, como ese mono en monociclo".

"No me juzgues", grita el mono mientras pasa al lado suyo y prende un cigarrillo.

"Sabes", dijo Duncan, "si esta serie tuviera segunda temporada haciendo desafíos de películas, creo que dejaría a Courtney por Gwen".

"¿En serio?".

"No".

**Lo que el fanático pide, últimos dos capítulos: "No, no se postean juntos, primera parte, de 28…, y medio".**

En el tiempo desde la salida del último capítulo, los campistas empezaron un largo recorrido, de unos pocos metros, para encontrar a Courtney, también conocida como Gwen 2, la revancha de Gwen, solo en las mejores salas, pero no en la de tu casa que está sucia, como sea, el tema es que el grupo se canso después de una larga búsqueda de cinco minutos.

"Que cansado que estoy luego de esta larga búsqueda", dijo Chris.

"Realmente no se que obtendremos de todo esto", agrega Leshawna, "total, aunque encontremos a Courtney, eso no nos traerá comida".

"Ni cerveza", acota Duncan.

"En este momento no necesitamos cerveza", le recrimina Leshawna enojada.

"Eso porque eres una frígida, ¿No crees eso?, Trent".

"No", responde Trent secamente.

"Ah, acá son todos unos amargos".

"Propongo que volvamos a la cabaña donde nos espera DJ", dice Chris levantando el dedo, que es mágico, pero no ahora.

"Ni que fuera a aparecer Courtney ahora aquí", dice Duncan, entonces todos ven que Courtney pasa caminando por ahí, "guau, así que si había cerveza al final".

"Esperen, es Courtney", grita Leshawna, y todos van a hacia ella.

"¿Chicos?, Nunca pensé que volvería a verlos", dice ella.

"OH, no, esta ciega", dice Duncan.

"No, idiota, solo me refería a que cuando FL me capturo…".

Suena música terrorífica.

"¿FL sigue aquí?", pregunta Trent, "si se había ido con nuestro barco".

"Mi barco", agrega Chris.

"Si, pero el muy idiota volvió y termino chocando, debemos acabar con él, se donde esta".

"No, esto es toda una trampa", grita Duncan, "tú no eres Courtney".

Suena música terrorífica, pero de película medio mala.

"¿De qué hablas?", dice Leshawna sin entender.

"Es obvio que es todo una trampa de FL para que caigamos en su trampa y mueramos uno a uno".

"No se dice Mueramos", le marco Courtney, pero Duncan le apunto con el arma que había sacado de los extraterrestres, de alguna forma.

"Baja el arma, Duncan", dice Trent.

"Cállate, seguro tú también eres un robot creado por FL al igual que Courtney".

"Francamente, no creo que él tenga la inteligencia para algo así si choco el bote antes".

"Si, pero…"

"Yo tampoco lo creo", dice FL que aparece por ahí rascándose la nariz, "lo máximo que pude hacer era esto", saca una piedra con la palabra Courtney mal escrita, ya que esta con K y con J, "igual no es muy poderoso que digamos", arroja la piedra golpeando a Chris en la cabeza que cae al suelo sangrando.

"Que lastima, realmente pensé que tu serias el malo", dijo Duncan rascándose la cabeza con la pistola alien, marca Acme.

"No hay problema, siempre suele pasar", FL ofrece un abrazo a Duncan.

"No soy gay", pero antes de que el criminal llegue a terminar su frase, FL le saca la pistola.

"Muahahaha, han caído en mi trampa, envié a Courtney como espía".

"Lo sabía", grita Duncan.

"¿Qué?, Pero si todo fue improvisado", dice Courtney.

"Cállate, Gwen", la calla Duncan, "esto es entre FL y yo".

Pasan varios minutos con FL y Duncan mirándose a los ojos mientras la arena pasa entre ellos y Trent tose.

"¿Alguno se fijo en que Chris sangra mucho?", pregunta Leshawna, pero Duncan le indica para que se calle, "nah, en serio, ¿Acaso esperas vencer a FL teniendo él el arma".

"Pero es un idiota".

"Tiene razón", dice FL, "pero no me vencerán de todas formas".

Pasan varios minutos más en los cuales Chris siguió desangrándose y los cangrejos se volvieron caníbales en todo el globo, causando una epidemia que termino cuando un científico mato a casi todos.

"En serio, FL, si quieres disparar hazlo ya, o lo que sea, porque esto se está poniendo tedioso", dice Leshawna.

"A todo esto, ¿Alguno recuerda que hacia el arma?", pregunta Duncan.

Entonces Leshawna recuerda que un guardia le había explicado a Duncan como usarla, porque era difícil, eso significa que FL no sabría hacerlo, pero para su sorpresa, este disparó casi al instante de que terminara ese pensamiento, matando a un pájaro y a una nutria voladora de Versalles que pasaban por ahí, yendo de vacaciones a New York.

La situación estaba crítica, tanto, que los personajes se preguntaban si realmente iban a poder sobrevivir, o si todo al final sería un sueño como el final de Lost, Heroes y El señor de los Anillos.

Entonces los cielos se abrieron para dar paso al sagrado dios helicóptero, mejor dicho, a un helicóptero, y de allí, con súbita decisión, bajó el mismísimo Chef Hatchet, aplastando de manera brutal a FL con pistola incluida.

"Chef, nos salvaste", gritaron todos los que estaban ahí, menos el Chef, Chris que estaba agonizando, y Duncan porque se quedo viendo una mariposa, no, no es gay, y Cody no está aquí.

"¿Eh?", pregunta el chef sin entender nada.

"Si, aplastaste a FL", grita Leshawna.

El Chef levanta sus pies mirando abajo con cara de asco, y luego los mira con su típica cara de enojado de todo el tiempo, lo que simboliza que está feliz, pasivo, o enojado "en realidad solo venia a buscar a Chris, se perdió la conexión hace unos meses, pero como mi contrato no estaba estipulado aun, tarde en llegar".

"Pues Chris se está muriendo", menciona Duncan.

"Ah, bueno, no importa, igual me van a pagar".

El helicóptero va bajando muy lentamente, tanto que es molesto para todos, pero el sueño de la libertad tan esperada llegando a la puerta, cubre cualquier sentimiento negativo, y también a las ratas muertas.

"¿Nadie le va a avisar a DJ que nos vamos?", pregunta Trent.

"¿A quién?" continua Duncan.

"Hey, ¿Quién dijo que vendrían?", dice el Chef, "solo vengo a llevarme a este cuerpo semi muerto, lo que les pase a ustedes me importa tanto como la existencia de Dios".

"¿Eres religioso?", pregunta Courtney esperanzada.

"No, al menos no desde el accidente", una lagrima cae del ojo izquierdo del Chef, que sigue con cara de enojado, "bueno, adiós, ojala no se mueran pronto, o se acabaran las plazas en el purgatorio".

Pero antes de que el helicóptero baje, es pulverizado/destruido por un rayo de esos que aparecen de la nada, igual era automático, así que no se murió nadie…, salvo el copiloto, aun no los inventaron automáticos.

"¿Qué fue eso?", grita Courtney, pero entonces todos lo ven.

Una enorme flota de naves extraterrestres similares a arañas negras, solo que con seis patas en vez de ocho, lo que en si es de hormiga, no de araña, se acerca volando a la tierra.

Dentro de una de ellas se encuentra Sadie vestida con una gran capa negra, riendo malévolamente, lo que da a entender que la flota es suya.

"Te dije que todo iba a salir bien con ella a cargo", dice uno de los extraterrestres que está ahí, a otro que está al lado suyo.

Concluira…


	15. 15 Final ultra mega largo

**Este si que es un momento muy especial para mi persona, ustedes van a presenciar el legendario capítulo final de "Lo que el fanático pide", a lo que yo digo…, ¿Valió la pena leer esta basura que intenta parecerse a un fic pero fracasa estrepitosamente, convirtiéndose en un ejemplo de vergüenza ajena pura y dolorosamente dañina al ojo humano, aceptémoslo, el que leía esto era un suicida en potencia, o alguien con crema de maní en vez de cierto órgano muy importante( si, el radio de convergencia), pero bueno, ahí les va, disfrútenlo, o no, o muéranse, como gusten, solo no demanden, y gracias por leer.**

**Resumen de lo publicado: Lean lo anterior.**

**Aviso: Los dos extraterrestres que capturaron a los de la isla hace algunos capítulos son los mismos que salieron al final del último, y que salen en este, se que tenían nombres, pero no me acuerdo cuales eran, y ni ganas de revisar, por eso salen sin nombres, tal vez algún día haga un fic de otra cosa donde vuelvan a aparecer, son graciosos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Isla del Drama no me pertenecen, medio que esto ya termina acá, deben sabérselo de memoria.**

Los corazones de los pocos personajes principales que quedan en esta historia, lentamente subían hasta sus cuellos, lo que clínicamente significa la muerte, pero metafóricamente significa que están presenciando algo terrible y desgarrador, en este caso, la aparición de una serie de naves que se acercaban mas y mas a la isla.

"Bueno, ahora que estamos a punto de morir, debo decir algo", empieza Duncan, sorprendiendo a todos, "yo robe la comida del Chef el día que eliminaron a Courtney, pero ella me ayudo".

"Sabía que fuiste tú, mandril sin pelo", dice el Chef con su cara de enojado básica, por lo que es difícil definir qué emoción está usando.

"Esperaba otra clase de revelación", dice Courtney.

"Ya nos besamos en el capitulo pasado, así que no daba hacerlo de nuevo".

"Miren, creo que es el momento para decirme que paso con Gwen", dice Trent seriamente.

"Mi cerebro no me permite razonar lo suficiente para recordar eso", dice Duncan, y cuando Leshawna parecía a punto de decir algo, Chris se levanto.

"Está vivo", grita la chica.

"Debe ser un zombie, rápido, denme algo para golpearle", grita Duncan.

"No se preocupen campistas, todo esto fue un desafío gigantesco", dice Chris extremadamente mareado y todavía sangrando por la cabeza.

"Dah, como si creyéramos eso", dice Courtney.

"Nos esforzamos mucho para que se viera convincente, es obvio que por eso no se dieron cuenta", dice el Chef.

"Ni siquiera tenias contrato hasta hace unas horas".

"Eso no significa que no pueda trabajar por libre, también siento amor por el arte".

"Bueno, eso no importa", dice Chris, que se limpia la sangre supuestamente falsa de la cabeza, aunque sigue saliendo mas de las heridas supuestamente falsas, "lo que importa ahora es que dentro de poco definiremos quien ganara entre Sadie y Trent el millón de dólares".

"Chris, esta temporada tenía un cero menos".

"Ah, sí, debe ser el golpe, bueno, ustedes saben, quítenle un cero y ya".

"Dadas las circunstancias, creo que eso no importa", dice Duncan señalando las naves.

"Si, ya sé que no te importa porque ya te eliminaron".

"No, me refiero a las naves".

Chris mira a las naves como si no entendiera nada, mientras más sangre falsa sigue saliendo, "¿Qué naves?".

En ese instante todas las naves desaparecen, dejando solo detrás a un grupo de peligrosos y ultra armados soldados extraterrestres, si, tampoco es que cambie mucho la situación, pero un poco mas calmante es.

"¿Qué fue eso?", pregunta Courtney.

"Parece que los poderes de Chris han vuelto", dice Leshawna.

"Maldición, atrapen a ese sujeto antes de que diga algo o haga algo más", grita Sadie.

Al instante uno de los extraterrestres tira una piedra con suma maestría dándole en la cabeza a Chris que cae nuevamente.

"¿Qué no se les ocurrió nada mejor?".

"¿Alguno sabe de dónde sacamos las armas?", dice uno de los dos extraterrestres que salen de vez en cuando.

"No importa, nos vemos mejor así".

Entonces todos los extraterrestres se preparan para atacar, aunque ninguno razono que sin naves se quedarían encerrados en la isla, eso es porque por más grandes que estén ahora, siguen siendo idiotas.

"Tenemos que hacer algo", grita Leshawna, "Duncan, usa el arma".

"No sé, desapareció".

"Las armas están prohibidas en este programa, lo ven chicos", dice el Chef.

Totalmente acorralados por los extraterrestres, parecía que el fin iba a llegar para los chicos, pero entonces, suena música de salvación.

"¿Quién puso música?", pregunta alguien que no es Cody.

Entonces, con los gritos de guerra, lujuria, depravación, drogas, espasmos, asma, polución y remeras suecas, llegan todos los aborígenes azules cuyo aspecto recuerda al de una película que recientemente saco una edición especial con ocho minutos nuevos para que los idiotas que ya la vieron vayan al cine de nuevo y tengan orgasmos de azúcar y melaza, ah, y obvio que Izzy iba al frente, gritando con los demás.

Y así empieza una larga y poderosa batalla, de esas que aburren, donde mueren muchos guerreros que la verdad ni importan, pero son honorables por morir en la batalla y todo eso, y llueve mucha sangre, algunos intestinos, delgados en general, gruesos muy de vez en cuando ya que cuesta más sacarlos, hay que penetrar mas con el cuchillo para extraerlos, igual los extraterrestres tienen otros órganos, como el Flogilisto y el Naruto.

Mientras eso pasaba los chicos comían pochoclos y le pegaban a las ardillas, y Chris seguía largando sangre falsa de sus heridas falsas.

Pero entonces, Sadie de la nada empezó a tirar rayos, y su bando empezó a tener la ventaja, y todos lloraban, menos Cody que no esta acá, aunque puede que estuviera llorando.

"Todos a las trincheras", gritó Duncan, y todos corrieron a las trincheras.

"¿Por qué hay trincheras acá?", pregunta Trent.

"Siempre supusimos que algún día esto pasaría", dice el Chef, "claro que pensamos que sería Estados Unidos y no extraterrestres quien invadiría".

"Escuche que invadieron México el otro día", acota Izzy, que también se metió.

"No, fue un ataque preventivo", le marca Duncan, "¿no deberías pelear junto con tus compañeros?".

"No, ya se retiraron, nos estaban matando a todos, a mi me mataron cuatro veces ya".

"A mi ocho, te gane", le dice Duncan.

"¿Entonces qué paso?", pregunta Trent.

"No sé".

Duncan levanta la cabeza por arriba de las trincheras, y luego se vuelve a sentar.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunta Courtney.

"Bueno, chicos", empieza Duncan, "los quiero mucho a todos, pero realmente dudo que sobrevivamos a esto".

Todos miran hacia arriba y ven que todos los extraterrestres los están apuntando.

"Salgan rápido", dice Sadie con una gran sonrisa, tras lo cual ríe maléficamente un poco, para despuntar el vicio, "ahora tengo que definir qué hacer con ustedes, ¿Ideas?".

Uno de los extraterrestres levanta la mano, y Sadie le permite hablar, "mi amigo tiene una idea", entonces señala al otro.

"¿Qué?, ¿Pero por que yo?".

"Vamos, le gustara tu idea".

"Dila, no creas que te prejuzgare", dice Sadie.

"Bueno, dadas las circunstancias", empieza el extraterrestre, "creo que la tergiversión de la placa de Quasler nos lleva a la situación ergo en concordancia, de tener que someterlos a una aceptación de descorporización apresurada para ser desfragmentados en una serie de elementos circundantes mínimamente apetecibles".

"Se refiere a matarlos y cortarlos en pedazos", dice su compañero.

"Si, eso".

"Es una gran idea", admite Sadie, "y lo de Quasler debo decir que le agrega un excelente punto".

"Te dije que lo ibas a hacer bien", vuelve a indicarle el compañero.

"De todas formas si alguno tiene otra idea podríamos verla también", Duncan levanta la mano, "¿Si, Duncan?".

"¿Podrías no hacernos nada y dejarnos ir?".

Muchos extraterrestres empiezan a hablar entre ellos.

"Es una idea razonable", dice Sadie, "pero prefiero la otra, igual vayamos a votación, ¿Quién quiere la idea de matarlos?".

Todos los extraterrestres levantan la mano, y también Izzy.

"Bueno, creo que eso es suficiente".

"Exijo un recuento".

"Nada de recuentos, pagaran por lo que me hicieron".

"¿Qué te hicimos?", dice Trent.

"Ustedes lo saben", grita Sadie, y entonces da la orden de ataque, pero…

"Alto", grita una voz, y todos se dan vuelta pensando en ver osos mutantes o algo por el estilo, pero en vez de eso esta Ezequiel acompañado por esos aliens recontra grandotes que salieron al principio del fic.

"Carne de cañón", gritan todos.

"Si, y he venido a salvarlos, porque soy muy cool", entonces los aliens raros esos se lo comen y se van.

Pasan varios segundos en los que nadie dice nada.

"Bueno, al menos nos hizo pasar un rato divertido", dice Duncan.

"¿Alguien más quiere agregar algo?", pregunta Sadie, y entonces se escucha atrás de ella.

"Alto".

"¿Carne de cañón?", vuelven a decir todos, solo que esta vez es Katie.

"¿Quién eres tú?", pregunta Sadie.

Katie está muy segura de sí misma, y demuestra toda su agresividad y fuerza de la juventud con sus tremendas palabras, "Tú no eres Sadie".

Esto dejo extasiados a todos, que aprovecharon para tomarse un café y llamar a la abuela de Trent, que cumplió años.

"Si soy Sadie", grito Sadie.

"No, eres FL".

Suena música de apertura de programa para nenes retrasados.

"Katie, FL está muerto", dice Trent.

"No".

"Si, su cadáver esta pudriéndose ahí mientras se lo comen unos chacales".

"No", dice Sadie, "tiene razón, yo soy FL, han descubierto mi plan secreto, me infiltre a través de la figura de Sadie para dominar las bombas atómicas que se encuentran encerradas dentro del cerebro del Súper Mapache".

"No, no eres FL, FL está muerto", insiste Duncan, "y no existe el Súper Mapache".

"¿Cómo descubriste la verdad?".

"Lo sé porque Leshawna me lo dijo".

Todos miran a Leshawna.

"¿Qué me miran?, No veo a Katie desde que la eliminaron".

"Supuse que Leshawna te lo contaría", dice Sadie, o FL, o alguien, "ya que ella fue quien diseño la maquina que me permitió crear la isla para esconder los poderes de la oscuridad".

"¿Qué?", dicen todos, menos Izzy que está cortando ardillas con su espada.

"Miren, creo que esto se está poniendo muy raro", dice Trent, pero entonces Sadie saca un arma, y Katie una más grande, y ambas disparan, y todo explota, y explota de nuevo.

Cuando termina todo Sadie esta tirada en el suelo, muerta, y Katie está en perfecto estado.

"Ahora la profecía se ha cumplido" dice Katie.

"No, en serio, esto ya es demasiado", dice Courtney.

Entonces el cuerpo de Sadie empieza a brillar, y se transforma en Chris.

"Excelente", dice, "la competencia ha terminado, ahora ha llegado el momento de elegir al campeón".

Todos se dan vuelta y ven que el Chris sangrante ha desaparecido, en vez de eso hay una trucha muerta.

De la nada aparece un tren, y se baja Sadie.

"Katie, aquí estas", Katie y Sadie se abrazan con felicidad mientras vuelan corazones, estrellas y unicornios sin cabeza, luego ambas se suben al tren, que se va rápidamente.

"Gracias, Señor Coco", dice Chris, entonces todos notan que el Señor Coco esta flotando al lado suyo.

"SOLO HAGO MI TRABAJO, AHORA ME IRE A BUSCAR AL SUPER MAPACHE, PARA TERMINAR MI MISIÓN SECRETA", tras lo cual desaparece.

"Bien, felicidades, Trent, has ganado, ahora, que aparezcan los participantes eliminados".

Algunos de los participantes de la serie aparecen, y también el elenco de esa película sueca que salió hace poco, igual se toman un micro y se van.

"Todos apláudanlo".

Varios empiezan a aplaudir sin entender nada, salvo Owen que parece muy feliz y abraza a Trent.

"¿Entonces termino todo?", pregunta este.

"Si, te has ganado el millón de dólares".

"Pensé que era menos".

"Hubo algunos aumentos, como sea, ¿Quieres cambiarlos por la posibilidad de ganar diez millones?".

"No".

"¿Pero la segunda temporada?".

"No, de hecho, no lo quiero, pienso repartirlo entre los demás", al decir eso nadie entiende nada, "en este tiempo aquí, me di cuenta que aunque no me lo dijeran, se que paso con Gwen, y he decidido que en su honor viajare a China a volverme monje, así que no necesitare el premio".

"Eso es mejor que tener una obsesión por el número nueve", dice Duncan, y todos dicen asienten salvo Justin que es sexy.

"¿Alguien cambia su parte por la posibilidad de diez millones?", todos dicen que no, "ok, ustedes ganan, veamos, ¿Quiénes quedan?, Katie y Sadie se fueron, Geoff y Bridgette se están besando así que podemos ignorarlos, Heather fue eliminada de la isla de eliminados y no se a donde fue a parar ahora, Noah sigue en la cárcel, Lindsay con su programa, Ezequiel está en ese estado que si lo digo cancelan el programa, y Courtney desapareció".

"Estoy aquí".

"Cállate, Gwen, bueno, entonces quedan Gwen, Duncan, Beth, Eva, Tyler, Izzy, Owen, Justin, Harold, Leshawna, Cody, otro Cody", Izzy corta la cabeza del otro Cody, "gracias, Izzy, entonces un Cody solo, y Chris".

"No, Chris, tu no", dice Leshawna.

"Está bien, todos recibirán su premio cuando vuelvan".

"Nosotros no", dice Izzy agarrando a Owen, "nos quedaremos con los aborígenes de la isla".

"¿Nos?", llega a decir Owen antes de que Izzy se lo lleve demostrando una fuerza y rapidez más acordes a la de un neptuniano.

"Bueno, entonces serán unos cien mil y algo para cada uno".

Todos festejan, tras lo cual se van subiendo a unos misteriosos barcos que empiezan a llegar, la felicidad inunda sus corazones, incluso de los que no hicieron nada y no entendieron como volvieron a la isla.

Los extraterrestres simplemente desaparecieron, es que no existen.

Y así, esta historia llega a su final, paz y alegría para todos.

Ah, y Duncan y Courtney se besan, y fundan una verdulería.

FIN.

Epilogo: DJ salió de la casa que tenía en la isla, viendo como una serie de barcos se alejaban, sin entender demasiado.

"Hola", dijo una nena que estaba ahí, "te pareces a ese chico Germain que le gusta a Meli, me llamo Reiko, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?".

"Bueno".

"Entonces súbete", Reiko invoco a un perro blanco, y DJ se subió, volando en el extraño animal, muchas aventuras vivieron desde ese entonces, pero eso es otra historia sin fin, que ojala nunca nadie cuente, sería muy chocolatosa.


End file.
